The GG Connection
by Gold the Fox
Summary: The GG Connection was a more focused Complete Chaos revolving around my OC, Gold, my friend's OC, Glimpse, my other friend's OC, Angel and Twilight Sparkle (and Unknown too!) My most recent work and one of my favorites. I want to start it again, but I don't know. Maybe some day. Update: Continuation confirmed.
1. Pilot Episode

**Yo, yo, yo, what's up everyone! My name is Gold and welcome to The GG Connection!**

 **Before we begin, I should explain what the GG Connection is. A lot of people think it has something to do with Game Grumps or they just don't have any idea what it means. The GG Connection is a name I gave to the team of Gold and Glimpse whenever they would show up in a story together. It seemed as if that if Gold was in a story, Glimpse was as well, and vice versa. Now, I use it like that and to describe me and Glimpse the writers. Glimpse and I are close friends on here, so the name kinda just stuck. But now, it will finally come to life!**

 **A note for this story. There will be a lot of real-life references and jokes due to the nature of the characters and for funniness. If I just did MLP and Sonic humor based on MLP and Sonic humor, I'd quickly get bored.**

 **Another note for this story. Gold, Glimpse, and other characters aren't gonna act exactly like themselves in this. They will be altered a bit to fit the needs of the story. For example, Gold and Glimpse are gonna be a bit different since I'm gonna incorporate some of their writers' counterparts personalities, i.e. me and Glimpse the writers. But there will be more characters...many more...ehehehe...**

 **Disclaimer: Gold, the Eon, and the plot are owned by me. Everything else is owned by their respective owners.**

 **Gold the Fox presents...**

 **THE GG CONNECTION**

 **Chapter 1: A Recipe for Chaos**

It was not a good day for Tails. Only about seven of his machines had blown up, three of them had to be completely redone, and he just discovered that the McDonald's that he got his lunch at had given him the wrong order.

"Fifteen dollars an hour, my ass," Tails sighed, throwing his unwanted fish sandwich into the greasy bag. Suddenly, a loud whirring echoed throughout his workshop, making the fox sigh at the fear it was another machine. "Oh, give it a rest already," Tails said, looking over his shoulder. It was just his television.

"Today on Mobian News: Donald Trump has recently landed on Mobius in hopes of taking the crown after his utter failure of ultimately destroying Earth. In other news," the newscaster said, but was stopped when Tails turn off the TV.

"Fantastic news," Tails said sarcastically as he sipped his mint milkshake, something the fast-food workers did get right. However, they did forget the cherry on top. Again, a loud ringing noise emitted from the workshop, making Tails groan and throw the bag at the wall. "Great, now I'll have to clean that up," Tails said as he got up to see what was the problem now. He found the location of the beeping to be from his main screen in his workshop. Tails tapped the screen once to have the computer tell him what was up.

"EON SHARD LOCATED," a female voice said to the fox.

"Wow, something actually worked today. It wasn't exactly what I wanted, but hey, it's something," Tails said, turning around to get his phone, but was interrupted.

"EON SHARD LOCATED. EON SHARD LOCATED. EON SHARD LOCATED," the woman kept saying. Several small blue dots appeared on the map of Mobius every time she said that one was located. Some dots even appeared completely off the Mobian map, meaning they were somewhere other than this version of Mobius; perhaps a different world or a different dimension or a different time-line.

"Great Chaos..." Tails whispered to himself, now running to get his phone and call the one person who knew most about these things.

(line)

"C'mon Glimpse, give it your best shot!" the light blue arctic fox known as Gold said to his opponent across the green playing field.

"Gold, it is just ping pong, one of the simplest household sports to do. We just hit the ball back and forth, nothing special. Unless you want me to whip the ball at your head," the green and gold hedgehog said to the fox.

"I'd be able to catch it before you would be able to do that," Gold said, rolling his eyes. Suddenly, Gold's phone rang his one of his three tails. "Hold on, it's probably Tails calling us to go on an adventure into some other world or universe or something," Gold said.

"Since when did you become self-aware of your own alternate selves?" Glimpse asked.

"When you hang out with Unknown for a while, it rubs off on you," Gold answered him, sliding his finger on his phone to answer it. "Hello, you have reached Gold's Pizza Parlor, would you like some fries with that shake?" Gold joked over the phone.

"Yes, and can I shove it down your...never mind, it's been a long day. Anyways, that Eon Shard thing that we made a while back just kicked on. Tons and _tons_ of results, all over the place. Come over and check it out," Tails said to Gold on the phone, hanging up after talking.

"Well that was quick," Glimpse noted. Glimpse quickly took the opportunity to throw the ping-pong ball at Gold, and succeeded in hitting him square in the forehead. "And you said you would catch it before it hit you," the hedgehog said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know what I said. Let's just go see what's going on before Tails does something...wrong to us," Gold said, grabbing a gray sweatshirt off of a hook that was near the door.

"Why bother with that? You literally are an arctic fox and can survive in any cold environment, why would you need that?" Glimpse asked critically.

"Uh, for style, I guess? I don't know, I found this today at the mall, bought it impulsively, and now I'm wearing it. Problem?" Gold asked.

"Not at all, just curious. Let's go," Glimpse said, opening the door and rushing outside to Tails's house.

"Why doesn't he just wait up so we can walk and talk," Gold said to himself, before running off, taking care to close his door behind him.

(Line)

The duo arrived at the fox's home, letting themselves in without letting Tails know they were there.

"Tails trusts you enough to give you a key to his house?" Glimpse questioned.

"Yeah. I know, probably not a good idea," Gold said, stowing said key in his tails.

"I'm surprised he hasn't taken it from you already," Glimpse said.

"I haven't done anything to him or the house...yet," Gold said with a chuckle.

Just then, Tails walked into the living room from the hallway. He looked normal with one he exception. His fur was all puffed out like he had taken a shower, which he did.

"God damn fur, always does this no matter how much I-OH SHIT!" Tails said, realizing the two were in his living room. He then ran back into the hallway, embarrassed.

"I guess we should have knocked before we came in, huh?" Gold said.

"YOU THINK?" Tails yelled from his room.

"Maybe you shouldn't let Gold have a key to your house," Glimpse said, rolling his eyes.

"When did I let Gold have a key to my house!" Tails yelled.

Glimpse looked at Gold who was trying to keep an innocent face and said, "You stole his key and copied it, didn't you?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Gold said with a grin.

"Normally, one would condemn this behavior. But I'm not a normal person, so I approve of this behavior," Glimpse said with a grin.

"Chaos damn it you two, just go down to the lab and wait for me to fix my fur," Tails yelled and then slammed the door to his bedroom shut.

The fox and the hedgehog chuckled to each other before getting off the couch and heading to the kitchen. Glimpse went over to the right wall of the kitchen and pressed the secret button that was hidden there. The wall opened up to reveal a large mechanical elevator that had a panel with a single button and a key hole.

"Hold up. Before we go, we gotta raid Tails's fridge," Gold said, motioning toward the said fridge.

"I SWEAR, IF YOU TOUCH MY MINT MILKSHAKES!" Tails yelled from his bedroom.

"Jeez, does he have a mint milkshake sense or something?" Glimpse said to Gold.

"Pretty much. Almost made me lose my hand in one of his machines the first time I took one of them," Gold said, looking in the fridge.

"I'd say you deserve it then," Glimpse said with a chuckle. Glimpse went over to look what was in the fridge and saw a nice cold small carton of lemonade. "Toss me that lemonade," Glimpse asked.

Gold grabbed the carton and tossed it behind himself to Glimpse, who did indeed catch it. Glimpse opened up the carton and took a sip while walking into the elevator. Gold grabbed himself a small bottle of Dr. Pepper and also walked into the elevator. Gold pulled out a different key from his tails.

"He also 'gave' me a key to the elevator," Gold said, sticking the key in and turning it.

The elevator let out a loud beep with a violent clang afterward. The two passengers ignored it and Gold pressed the one button that was on the panel. Both of them instinctively grabbed the handrails as the elevator let out one more similar beep before quickly dropping down the elevator shaft at a high speed. To anyone else looking at the elevator, it looked like the elevator had just broken and was about to kill the two inside. However, this was not the case. The elevator zipped down the shaft, the individuals inside hanging onto the handrails nonchalantly. The elevator stopped with a high-pitched screech as it reached the bottom. It slowed down to a crawl, getting dangerously close to smacking the ground. It bumped the ground ever so slightly, making Gold and Glimpse jump a bit. The elevator gave a small ding before opening up and letting the two inhabitants out into the laboratory. They saw Tails, who somehow got down there, looking at a big electronic board.

"I don't know why you guys took the elevator, the teleporter is way faster," Tails said, pressing some buttons.

"It's scenic?" Gold suggested.

"It's just the inside of an elevator," Tails said.

"It's the experience," Gold said.

"Yeah, yeah," Tails said, looking over some data.

"Jeez, why are being such an ass to me today?"

"Gold, you sorta broke into his house while the man was showering," Glimpse pointed out.

"I didn't break into his house! I used a key!" Gold said.

"Whatever. Anyways you two, come over here," Tails told them.

They approached the large screen and gazed upon what was showing. It was a giant map of the planet Mobius. There were a couple of blinking blue lights on the map of the planet.

"So I'm guessing that's all the Eon Shards, huh?" Gold asked, gazing over the map.

"Those are the ones on our planet. Watch this," Tails said.

Tails pressed a button that had a magnifying glass with a negative symbol within it. The map zoomed out to show the whole universe.

"Wait, is it even possible to see the entire universe in one screen?" Glimpse asked.

"I don't know, I just press the button and it does stuff," Tails shrugged.

The map now had hundreds, if not thousands of blue dots, spanning the entire universe. The fox and the hedgehog gawked at the amount of Eon Shards there were.

"Chaos, how many pieces did that guy shatter the thing into?" Glimpse asked.

"No idea. I just know that the corrupted Eon Warrior smashed it in his turn to the dark side," Gold said.

"These are all the Eon Shards that we can see. Now, keep in mind this includes alternate universes, time-lines, and other dimensions. It's kinda ridiculous...shit, I just thought of something," Tails said, putting his hand on his face.

"What is it?" Gold asked.

"This is a terrible idea. You will both die eventually," Tails said.

"We're the GG Connection," Gold said, making Glimpse face-palm as well, "we can defeat anything in our way!"

"No, I'm not worried about that. You two will kill each other," Tails said, pacing around.

"Tails, we aren't that bad..." Gold said.

"You guys constantly fight every day, and Glimpse always wins..." Tails said.

"Hey!" Gold exclaimed.

"You two constantly battle each other despite being a team like a lot of people think you are. We need to find a solution to this..." Tails said.

"Maybe I should just go," Gold suggested.

"No, a solo adventure story wouldn't be that great," Glimpse said.

"What do you mean, story?" Gold asked.

Glimpse thought for a moment, and said, "Another case of Unknown rubbing off on us."

"I got it. I'll get you two a babysitter. Someone that can keep you two in line," Tails said, rubbing his chin.

"We aren't eight years old, we don't need one!" Gold exclaimed.

"You two definitely act like them," Tails said.

"Tails, I really don't think we need someone to watch us. I think we can keep ourselves in perfect check," Glimpse said.

"Glimpse, Gold told me that he thinks the anime you watch sucks," Tails said with a deadpanned expression.

Glimpse turned to Gold furiously, "YOU WHAT?" he exclaimed.

"I swear I did not say that!" Gold said as he backed away from the angry hedgehog.

"Oh look, I was right. You two will fight with the drop of a hat. You know, when it was when you two were still just normal friends, it was fine when you fought. But now that you are kinda living in the same house since Glimpse accidentally destroyed Gold's house in a fight you two were having, it's ridiculous that you act like this," Tails said.

"It's just how we are, Tails," Gold said with a shrug, "And if we are that chaotic, who the hell is gonna watch us?"

Tails paced around for a moment before getting an idea. It was really the only person able to control the two to the point they wouldn't want to fight for fear of getting their ass kicked. The thing is, the person he was thinking of wasn't in the best mood to talk to Tails.

"I have an idea, but she might not agree," Tails said.

"No...you aren't thinking of..." Gold said.

"I am thinking of her," Tails said.

"NO! Not that woman! She just makes me more insane than I already act!" Glimpse said.

"Well if she can't control you, at least she can control Gold," Tails said.

"I mean, that's fine with me. She's pretty _cool_ with me," Gold said with a chuckle.

"That was terrible," Glimpse said.

"I know. But seriously, I'm fine with her tagging along. She's actually fun to hang with, and she is productive...most of the time," Gold said.

"Great, I guess I'll call her up then," Tails said, grabbing his smart phone.

"Are you insane? She will drive me insane!" Glimpse said, walking around angrily.

"Deal with it," Tails said.

"But Tails, didn't you and her like, recently break up? After that television show fiasco?" Gold mentioned.

"It wasn't that recent...but yeah, that happened. We've been trying to keep in touch a bit, but it hasn't been...the smoothest," Tails said, dialing in her number.

"I could imagine. I mean, there was that moment where you kinda kissed Amy," Glimpse mentioned.

"One, we don't talk about that, and two, that wasn't my free will! Phineas messed with my brain and made me do that!" Tails exclaimed.

"Wait, didn't she watch the actual show after being in it and saw that Phineas did it?" Gold asked.

"I tried making her watch it, but she didn't want to! She didn't want to see or hear that stupid show or that stupid announcer or see that Chaos-damned Dorito head again!" Tails exclaimed.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down there. It's alright, we understand. I do anyways," Gold said, glancing at Glimpse.

Tails sighed and then said, "I'm good. Anyways, we have been trying to patch up what happened, so maybe she'll agree to going with you two," Tails said, putting his phone to his ear.

 **In some random mall on Mobius...**

A female light blue hedgehog stood in the middle of a store in the mall. The light blue haired hedgehog walked around, her metal lower leg clanking on the ground every time she took a step. She looked a random pair of obscenely short shorts and cocked her head to the side.

"Wait, why did I wander in here again?" she asked herself.

"Hey, lady with the robot eye and robot leg, buy something or get out!" the store cashier yelled at her.

The girl instantly shot her hand out at the hedgehog behind the counter, sending out a chilly blast of ice. The hedgehog was instantly frozen solid, looking scared as he couldn't move his face.

"You could've asked nicely, you could've not made a comment about my eye, you could've called me by my name, Angel, but nope. Instead, you are frozen in place. Don't worry, it'll thaw out before you die," Angel said, walking out the store, making sure her robotic eye was covered as she walked out. It wasn't that noticeable, it actually just looked nothing was wrong, it was just a green eye instead of her natural blue eye.

Suddenly, the phone in her jeans pocket started to vibrate violently. She took it out and looked at the caller ID with a shocked expression.

"Tails? What is he calling me for?" she said to herself. She wrestled with herself on whether on not to answer the phone call or just to ignore it like she has before. The two didn't really have that good of a relationship after the whole Total Drama incident, but they were trying to make it better. "Fuck it," Angel said to herself and put her phone up to her ear, "Hello?"

"Oh, you actually answered," Tails's voice said on the other side.

"Yeah, I'm not a complete asshole. Well, uh, what do you need?" she asked.

"Well...look...I know we aren't on the best of terms, but could you just come over? It'll be easier to explain here than over the phone," Tails said awkwardly.

Angel hesitated before saying, "Um, yeah. I'll be over soon."

"Alright, thanks."

"No problem." she said as she hung up the phone. "Now that was weird."

Angel summoned a large ridable snowflake in front of herself and jumped on. She tilted her body forward and downward, going over the guardrail on the second floor of the mall. She zoomed toward the exit of the mall, almost knocking people that were leaving over. Hearing those people curse at her, she smirked and rode into the air. The weather was nice today, not too cold, but not too warm either. The sun was out with only a few clouds grazing the open field of blue sky. As she steered the snowflake, she brought out her phone again and looked for someone to call and talk about Tails calling her.

"Sonic? No, I'd rather not talk with annoying today. Glimpse? Probably busy on the corner or something. Connor? How'd he even get in my contacts? I guess I'll just go with," she paused, sighing, "Gold."

The phone rung for a few seconds before the unmistakeable sound of Gold's voice answered.

"Gold the Fox, what's your favorite color?"

"If that's supposed to be a joke, I don't get it," she answered.

"Wow. Anyways, what's up?"

"Well, Tails just called me..."

"Oooooh, so much drama!"

"Gold, can you please actually listen for once before I kick your ass?"

"Alright, alright, what happened?"

"He called me and asked me to come over and he's gonna explain something to me."

"Oh, oh, oh! Yeah, come over. Glimpse and I are here too."

"WHAT? Why are you two there?"

"Like he said, we'll tell you when you get here. Just come on over," and with that, Gold hung up.

"Great. That reallllly helped," Angel said to herself. She redirected her snowflake toward the neighborhood where the three of them lived. 

(Line)

"Wait, why did she call you after I just called her?" Tails asked Gold.

"Probably a bit curious on why you called her. Again, you two aren't on the best terms," Gold said.

"I know that! And I'm trying to make it better! It would just be so much easier if she would actually watch that Dorito-head hypnotize me into kissing Amy," Tails said.

"By the way, did you have to boil your lips after that?" Glimpse asked.

"No point, I'd have to put it in acid to get rid of the feeling," Tails said with a sigh.

"Well hopefully this isn't too awkward when you ask her to basically babysit for a while," Gold mentioned.

"Like you said, it isn't babysitting, she's just going with you two," Tails said. As if right on cue, the doorbell rang, the ring also being audible in the basement the three were in.

"Probably would've been wise to be upstairs when she got here," Glimpse said. Tails quickly pressed a button on his watch and a blue light covered them all. They were instantly teleported into the living room.

"How do I look?" Tails asked the other two.

"Who cares, open the damn door," Glimpse said, taking a seat on Tails's couch.

"Gold, why don't you open the door?" Tails asked, about to sit down in the couch as well.

"No, no, no, you are. You need to get through this with her," Gold said to the fox.

"Fine, fine," Tails said. Tails went over to the door and opened it. Angel was there, staring into the sky but she immediately looked toward Tails when the door opened. The she immediately looked slightly away from Tails and avoided eye contact.

"Hi," Tails said awkwardly.

"I wonder if they will go for the awkward hug," Gold whispered to Glimpse, who hit him with his elbow after making that comment.

"Hey," Angel said just as awkwardly, adding a little wave as well.

"Nope, she went for the awkward little wave instead," Gold whispered to Glimpse.

Angel looked past Tails and saw the fox and hedgehog sitting on the couch.

"'Sup guys," she said to them.

"HI ANGEL!" Gold yelled for no reason at all.

"Why must you yell when I am right next to you?" Glimpse said to the fox, "And hello Angel."

"So...why am I here?" Angel asked the group.

"Well you see..." Tails was about to say, but was interrupted by Gold.

"You get to babysit us!" Gold shouted, slightly quieter than last time.

"It's more than that! Angel, I need a favor from you. I know we aren't on the best terms, but I really need you to do this," Tails said to her.

"What does Gold mean by 'babysit' them?" Angel asked him.

"A ton of these Eon Shard things just popped up on my radar. They are very important, especially for Gold. Normally, I would just sent those two to get them all, but I think you know how destructive that would be," Tails explained.

"Probably would end terribly and with one of them dead. Probably Gold," Angel said.

"HEY!" Gold yelled.

"Which is why we need you. There isn't anyone else that I can think of that can keep those two in check more than you can. Plus, it's like a free vacation," Tails said.

"Not really a vacation when it involves those two. Do you know how many times I will have to split them apart," Angel said irritably.

"We aren't that bad," Glimpse pointed out.

"I agree. We just slightly like to troll and fight each other," Gold agreed.

"Listen Angel, I really need you to do this. I promise that those two will be on their best behavior. Right?" Tails said, turning to the other two.

"We can certainly try. Whether we succeed is a mystery," Glimpse said.

Angel sighed heavily before answering, "Fine. I'll go with these two idiots." Gold was about to shout yes, but Angel interrupted him, "On one condition! I don't wanna be the only one to deal with these two."

"So, you want someone else to come along?" Tails asked curiously.

"Yes. And it better be someone who can deal with these two and someone who I can actually stand," Angel said.

Tails thought deeply for a moment for someone else who could deal with Gold and Glimpse while also not irritating Angel. This was difficult since Angel was irritated with almost everyone, all the time. But then, Tails had a light-bulb moment. He didn't really know if she would like her, but it was worth a try. He definitely knew that she would be able to keep Gold and Glimpse in check, more specifically Gold.

"I got someone. It'll be the first time you meet her, but she'll work," Tails said, pulling out his phone. Tails pressed an app on the phone that led to a list that only had one person as a contact. He pressed the contact and put the phone up to his ear.

 **In a world far, far away...**

In a giant crystal castle, a violet alicorn with a purple mane and tail was in her giant library reading a book. A small purple and green dragon was also on a giant ladder, presumably organizing the giant library. Suddenly, a small yellow crystal starting glowing brightly on the small crystal coffee table. The alicorn used her magic to move the book out of her face and grab the crystal.

"Oh my Celestia, Spike, the crystal is glowing! Do you know what this means?" the alicorn asked the dragon.

"Uh, does it mean the pizza is here?" Spike the dragon answered.

"What? No! It means Tails is calling me! Oh my Celestia, this is the first time he's using the crystal to call me! How do I look?" the alicorn asked.

"Twilight, it's a phone call, he can't see you," Spike said with a deadpanned expression.

"Oh, right. I wonder what he wants if he using the crystal," Twilight wondered.

"I don't know, Twilight, maybe you should answer it and find out," Spike suggested.

"No, Spike, I thought I might just leave it there and not answer it," Twilight said sarcastically.

"I'm just saying," Spike huffed. Twilight focused her magic on the crystal and it let out a small beep. Then a voice came out of the crystal.

"Hello? Twilight?" the voice said.

"Hi Tails! I'm here, it works!" Twilight said excitedly to the crystal.

"Great! I was wondering if this was gonna work, we didn't really test it," Tails said.

"Yeah, this is the first time we called with it! So, how are you?" Twilight asked, getting comfortable in her reading chair.

"Oh, um, I'm doing good. I actually called you for a favor," Tails said, somewhat surprised at her question.

"Oh, that's good to hear. I've just been reading one of my books in my library. Again," Twilight said, adding a little giggle at the end of it.

"Oh, that sounds interesting. Listen, I really need your help," Tails said.

"You need _my_ help? Of course! What do you need me to do?" Twilight said enthusiastically.

"Well, it would be easier to explain if you actually come here. You are free and able to get here, right?" Tails asked.

"Of course! I should be able to teleport myself there, I'll be there soon!" Twilight said, putting the crystal down on the table. "Spike, did you here that? Tails invited me to come over!"

"Yes, I heard, now can you stop fan-girling over it?" Spike said.

"I am not fan-girling! I am just...very excited. I haven't seen them for a while and I've been waiting to go back for a while," Twilight said.

"Then why haven't you went there if you want to?" Spike said.

"That would be weird if I showed up there for no reason. Now I have a reason, and it's to go hang out with Tails!" Twilight said excitedly.

"Well then you better get going, or you will be late for your date," Spike teased.

"I don't think it is a date, Spike," Twilight said to him, but then muttered to herself, "Although, I wish it was." Twilight got off her chair and stepped into a open area in the library. Her horn glowed a brilliant purple, and magic started swirling around her. She started to slightly levitate, the magic swirling around her faster and faster. Suddenly, she disappeared and a blast of energy made many of the books fall off shelves. Spike groaned and hit himself in the face with a book in frustration.

 **Back to Tails's house...**

Tails hung up the phone and put it in his tails for safe-keeping.

"Wait, do you call..." Gold asked.

"I'm not saying anything until she gets here. Just give her same space, will yah?" Tails asked. Suddenly, a small spark lit up in the middle of the living room, causing everyone to cover their eyes.

"MY EYES!" Gold screamed. The spark died down, and in its place was none other than Twilight Sparkle.

"I came as soon as you called me, Tails! Is it urgent? Do we need to defeat Eggman together or something? Do you wanna have lunch with me or something?" Twilight said in a flurry, instantly locking her eyes with the fox in question.

"Uh...not Eggman this time. Also, thanks for coming so...quickly. Anyways, the guys behind you are what I need your help with," Tails said. Twilight turned around and looked at what was behind her. Glimpse was simply sitting on the couch with one of his arms on the couch arm, looking bored. Gold was giving her a huge smile, and gave her a little quick wave when she looked at him. Angel was sitting on the opposite arm rest, looking a bit confused at the arrival of the alicorn.

"Oh...well, hi, Glimpse," she greeted the hedgehog first.

"'Sup, Twilight," he casually responded.

"Hi Twi! What are you here for?" Gold asked quickly and enthusiastically. He was about to say more, but he was interrupted by Twilight.

"Ugh...hi, Gold. Yes, I'm good. Yes, I know, my mane looks good today. Yes, I know that whatever I did was awesome. I really don't know why I am here," she answered, as if she knew what Gold was going to say.

"About that, Twilight. I called you because I need a really big favor from you," Tails said to the alicorn. She instantly teleported herself to face Tails and be a little closer to him when he started to talk to her.

"Anything for you, Tails! What do you need?" she asked beaming.

Tails pointed to the two on the couch and said, "I need you to watch these two and go with them on a journey to collect the Eon Shards. Don't worry, you won't be alone in watching them."

"Are you coming with me? I mean, us?" Twilight asked excitedly.

"Well, actually, I meant the other hedgehog that is sitting behind you," Tails said. Twilight turned around to face Angel and looked at her curiously for a moment. Then, she gave her a friendly smile.

"I don't believe we have met. I'm Twilight Sparkle, it's nice to meet you," Twilight said, extending a hoof to Angel.

Angel looked at her hoof for a second before deciding to shake it and say, "Angel, and likewise."

"See, Twilight, the reason I called you is because Angel here is also keeping an eye on Gold and Glimpse, and she wanted someone besides her to help out. I know you know how to keep at least one of them on track," Tails explained.

"Unfortunately," Twilight said with a sigh.

"I know, I know, you would rather be doing something else. If you don't wanna do it, it's fine, I understand," Tails said to her.

"No, no, it's fine! If you really need me to do this, the I'll do it for you, Tails," Twilight said, not wanting to upset the fox.

"Well, that's great! Thanks a lot, Twi," Tails said. Tails calling her Twi made Twilight feel all warm inside for some reason.

"Okay, good, now that the babysitters are in place, what now?" Glimpse asked.

"I'm glad you asked, Glimpse! Grab your stuff, if you have any that is, and let's go," Tails said, opening the front door.

"Wait, where are we going?" Gold asked.

"You'll see soon enough, c'mon, you guys got shards to collect," Tails said, already walking down his pathway. Twilight quickly caught up to him while the other three got up and started to walk casually.

"So...a pony?" Angel asked the hedgehog and fox.

"Alicorn to be exact, and the best one at that," Gold corrected her.

"We've been through a lot of shit. It's a long story. Actually, multiple stories," Glimpse said.

"Well, I hope she isn't annoying or snobbish or something else. I ain't afraid of cursing out a pony," Angel said.

"She's pretty pleasant. I think you two will get along well," Glimpse said.

"Why's that?" she asked.

"She deals with our shit that same way you do. More so Gold than me," Glimpse answered.

"So...she doesn't put up with Gold's shit?"

"Exactly."

"Perfect."

"I'M RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW!"

 **At a totally random and out-of-place mansion at the end of the street...**

The group arrived at the doorstep of a huge mansion that had randomly appeared at the end of Tails's street.

"Uh, when did this get here?" Gold asked.

"With who lives in here, the best answer is just to shrug," Tails said. Tails took hold of the silver handle on the doors of the white mansion and used it to knock on the door. After a few seconds, a brown hedgehog answered the door, wearing the traditional butler attire.

"Good evening, welcome to one of many of the Mansions of Unknown, how may I help you today?" the hedgehog spoke with a fancy accent.

"Uh...we are here to see Unknown?" Tails answered. The hedgehog emitted one of those fancy groans that a butler would use.

"One moment sir, Master Unknown will be with you shortly," he said, and then he shut the door. A few seconds later, the door reopened. It was the same brown hedgehog, only he wasn't in the butler outfit.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up," he said, then he pointed at Gold, "You are supposed to be in a coma," then he pointed to Angel, "You are supposed to be frozen and dead," then to Glimpse, "And you are supposed to be going insane. I'm also surprised you aren't strangling Gold right now," then the hedgehog randomly stuck his finger in his mouth and then put his finger in the air, as if he was seeing where the wind was blowing. After doing that, he said, "Ohhhh...we are in this time-line..."

"Uh...anyways, hey Unknown. We need your help. We need..." Tails started to explain, but was interrupted by Unknown.

"I already know exactly why you are here. Please come inside," Unknown said, opening the door wide for them to come inside. They stepped inside the huge mansion. The first room was the foyer, which had two sets of curving staircases that led upstairs, like a typical mansion would have. "Just follow me, I'll show you some of the stuff that I have," Unknown said.

"Hey, Unknown, where did your butler go?" Gold asked.

"Butler? I don't have a butler. I only have one, and he is at my 9th mansion, dusting my collection," Unknown answered.

"Wait...was he...?" Gold whispered to Glimpse.

"What kind of collection?" Tails asked. The group walked into a room with marble shelves lining the walls. On these shelves were little robots, all nicely dusted and organized.

"Well, Gundams of course! I have all of them, organized alphabetically. I even have some that don't even exist yet!" Unknown said, then he quickly turned around menacingly toward the group. "If any of you touch them, I will open a portal that will suck you into deep space, where your lungs will collapse with a lack of oxygen." The whole group looked terrified but then Unknown gave them a goofy smile, "Nah, I wouldn't do that. Mess up the whole time-line if I did that. C'mon, old chaps, to the teleportation room!"

The group slowly followed Unknown, taking note of the artwork that hanging on the walls. One in particular caught Gold's eye. It was a picture of a very muscular man, with orange fuzzy armbands and wristbands. He also wore a cap that said something about not seeing him.

"Hey look, his name is..." Gold was about to say, but the picture quickly turned into a different person who looked like he came out of a cartoon. The person had a fierce expression on his face, messy blonde hair and his thumb pointed at him.

"BUT IT WAS ME, DIO!" the painting screamed at Gold. Gold quickly hurried along, a little bit afraid of the painting. The group passed by a room full of pirate ships that had names on them, a room with a weird blue box in the middle of it, and then they finally entered a different room.

The room had a large metal plate in the middle of it, with large Tesla coils next to the plate. There were many gadgets and trinkets on metal shelves that were on the walls. Lastly, there was a large map on a large monitor behind the metal plate. Unknown went to the monitor and tapped it. A small blue dot started to flash on the screen.

"Alright, listen up, because I'm only going through this once. First, take these," Unknown said, taking four computer wrist displays and giving them to Gold, Glimpse, Angel and Twilight, "These are very important. They show the location of the Eon Shard you are after. After you find the shard, you are to all press your blue buttons. This will teleport you back here. We will make a collection of the shards here in the mansion. Now, I must warn you, these shards make weird and strange things happen in the world they happen in. This is why you must bring them back immediately, unless instructed otherwise. You can also call me, Tails, or each other with these devices. Just press the green button and say the name of the person who you are trying to call."

"Wow, Unknown, I didn't think you knew this much," Gold said.

"Oh, I don't, I'm just reading off the script," Unknown said, showing them a large pack of paper he had. "Now, all you step on the metal plate."

"Uh...are you sure this is safe?" Twilight said, as she stepped on the plate.

"I agree with her, this better not mess up," Angel agreed.

"It is as safe as my name is Billy Bob," Unknown said.

"But your name is Unknown," Angel said. Unknown looked at the group with a blank stare before pulling a lever to the side of him. The group of four instantly disappeared off the plate and to who-knows-where. Unknown sighed deeply, sitting in a random reclining chair and taking a sip of some random Coke from nowhere. He gave a small 'ah' as he finished his sip.

Unknown then said, "Let the adventure begin."

 **There it is folks. The introductory chapter of The GG Connection. Well, the GG connection plus Angel and Twilight lol. I decided to use them a short while after learning that I would be writing GG. Angel was used because I feel like I can write some good interactions with the gang (especially since Glimpse and I talk to Icy a lot, hence why Angel can deal with Gold and Glimpse) and Twilight was used because...why the hell not. Twilight is my favorite, and I know I can write some good stuff with her. I got a lot of interactions planned, and a lot of different worlds planned out. Some worlds will take many chapters and have many Shards, some may take one chapter with one Shard, or some may take many chapters and only have one Shard. You'll have to wait and see.**

 **With that said, Happy New Year! I'm three days late, I know, I know. Let's talk about 2015 for a second. To be completely honest with you guys, I dropped the ball. My update schedule (or the lack thereof) went to complete shit, and I only updated a couple of times. Sure, I may have started Six, which I consider some of my best work, but the lack of updates and just the general lack of me anywhere really makes me feel like this year was...crap. I procrastinated, got lazy, and you guys suffered because of that. And for that, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I don't update as fast as the other people do, and I'm sorry I disappeared with only a few words to explain where I was. Life takes a lot of time, as I have said, but that doesn't excuse my absence.**

 **Now I can sit here and tell you how my New Year's Resolution is to procrastinate less or write more or update faster, but I can't make that promise. I learned the hard way that not fulfilling promises is wrong when I said that one time that I'd update CC soon and then I disappeared for weeks. I can't promise you guys that I will update faster or update more, and that sucks. It sucks that life and school and work is taking my time away from writing. What I can say is that I can** _ **try**_ _ **.**_ **And if I fail like I did in 2015, I'm sorry. I seriously love you all, and I love how loyal you guys have been to me. Despite the lack of me, you guys still stuck by me, and I must thank you for that.**

 **With that out of the way, I'm excited for this book. I'm going to have a blast writing this, and I hope you have a blast reading it. Thank you all for reading, leave a review if you would like, and as always...**

 **EOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN OUT!**


	2. Episode 1

**Hey guys, Gold here with the first "episode" of The GG Connection. Yes, I know, they are just chapters, but I like calling them episodes. Makes it seem like it's a TV show or animated series lol. Last time, we met our group of friends and they were sent off in search for the powerful Eon Shards. Where will they end up? What will happen? Let's find out right after I look at these wonderful reviews!**

 **Captain: I don't think there is one story I have were you aren't the first reviewer (except for my first one, but it shall not be mentioned lol). BUT UNKNOWN CANNOT BE KILLED! I definitely plan on doing that sarcastic "Nice job" whenever someone does something stupid lol. I wonder how many Gold and Glimpse will get. Probably a lot. GOD DANG IT WITH THE SODA THING XD I just hope one of your favorites doesn't include my first story *shivers* Thanks for the review Captain!**

 **Speed the Hedgehog: Gundam? Ask Captain, he'll go on and on for hours lol. Thanks for the review!**

 **Quintus: Oh god, there's like an entire story in your review lol. Off the map = off the planet. Somehow. It's science, I don't know how it works lol. I'm hoping to keep up a upload schedule, maybe try to do a chapter a week, but we'll see. The shards were split up and scattered after one of the Eon Warriors went rogue and destroyed it in his fit of evil. Thanks for the review!**

 **Icy: Oh dear god, look at that beautiful review. Now I need to do a long ass response to it. Donald Trump jokes are the best jokes. It's gonna get even better. I feel the same about Glimpse. After listening to you two talking to each other and you annoying Glimpse, it's pretty easy to write Glimpse when talking about Angel. I'll probably throw in that saying no a million times sometime in this story. Insane is Glimpse's number one word to use when describing what happens when you two talk lol. Stubbornness in your characters and in yourself...you already know how salty I get over stubbornness. Only thing I can get more salty over is how hypnosis works, but that's for a later time. I'm actually surprised that you think I did Angel well while still keeping some aspect of you in there. But there's a lot of similarities, so I hope I can keep it up. Trust me, I think we both know that I'm gonna write some good scenes involving Angel, Tails and...oh wait. I can't say on here lol. I think we should add the word Captainish to the dictionary. I'll go propose it lol. I am so excited, not only to write this, but to get awesome and detailed reviews like this one. Thanks for the amazing review!**

 **Melaney: Ayyyyyy, there she is. First time ever reviewing one of my stories lol. Plenty more Dr. Who references where that came from. Thanks!**

 **Glimpse: Glimpse is gonna be so mentally broken by this story XD Angel is gonna mess him up lol. YOU DO WORK ON THE CORNER! IT'S A FACT LOL. Don't you worry, he'll definitely be an occasional one, haha. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Aura: Anything can happen when it's the GG Connection lol. Yeah, I feel yah. College and stuff is fast approaching for me, and I'll be honest, I'm kinda nervous. But hey, let's not focus on that here. We're here to have fun, read some good stories, make awesome friends, and make Glimpse go insane lol. Thanks for the review!**

 **Ziah: Donald Trump jokes and memes are the best lol. Glad you like Angel and Glimpse, they're some of my favorite too. Unknown has the best and craziest mind, it's 11/10. Thanks for the review!**

 **Cheezel1993: I will have to put yours and Icy's review to the test and see who wrote more lol. I'm kinda surprised you decided to review this and even more so, give a huge review for it. I'd think you wouldn't review that much considering this is gonna be a story full of fun, adventure, and...well that's for later lol. I guess I underestimated you lol. The first chapter sets the tone for the whole story really, hence why I hate when people make like 200 word first chapters. Dude, but the Trump is so funny to make fun of lol. It's a interesting idea, having Mobius be the future of Earth, I kinda like it. Gold + fourth wall breaking = probably gonna be bad lol. Gold can be devious when he wants, hence getting Tails' keys lol. With Mobius having technology, and Equestria having magic, it would make sense that the different energies should be able to mingle somehow. It would be weird if Tails had magic just for calling Twilight, or vice versa. She's gonna kill you haha. They both have robot eyes, so there's that. If anyone is gonna make bad ice puns, it's gonna be Gold. Which in turn, might make Angel or Glimpse hit him, but hey, it's worth it lol. Unlike Spike and Rarity though, I plan on doing more with them. But hush hush, no spoilers. HE CANNOT TONE IT DOWN, HE IS UNKNOWN. IT'S IMPOSSIBRU. Don't worry, I plan on giving Connor a cameo somewhere, but he'll be normal. Thanks for this awesome review!**

 **Wow, lots of good reviews guys, thank you. It's reviews like that that makes me inspired to write. Over the past couple of weeks, I've been thinking of some awesome ideas for this story. If you are expecting a more focused version of Complete Chaos, don't expect that. This is a new thing, it's a brand new world. I'm very excited because I'll be working some new concepts and devices that I've never used before. Needless to say, I'm very pumped. Let's get this started!**

 **Disclaimer: Gold, the Eon, and the plot are owned by me. Angel is owned by IcyAngels, and Glimpse by Glimpse the Hedgehog. Everything else is owned by their respective owners.**

 **The GG Connection**

 **Episode One: Good, Old-Fashioned Enemies**

With a large bang and plenty of different colored effects like smoke and sparks for style, the group of four appeared. The group was a bit surprised by the sudden teleport, but they were okay for the time being. Well...

"Why is everything spinning?" Gold asked, dazed.

"The teleport must have done that to you. Or you were doing drugs and didn't tell us," Glimpse said.

"We should be thankful we only got a bit dizzy," Twilight said, looking at herself after the teleport. "It could have been worse! Someone could have lost an arm or something."

"Nah, Unknown's stuff always works. They never explode, malfunction, break, dust or rust...unlike Tails' stuff," Gold mentioned, shaking his head to get rid of the dizziness.

"I'll have you know Tails makes some of the best inventions and gadgets. I haven't seen one break yet," Twilight said to the fox in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Then obviously you haven't been around Tails long enough," Gold replied with a chuckle.

"Well, I wish I could," Twilight mumbled to herself. Angel raised an eyebrow to her mumbling, but just rolled her eyes and looked around. It looked like they were teleported into a city park. The park had trees placed periodically and paths sprawling across the park. Around them, the large buildings and skyscrapers contrasted the spot of nature they had teleported into.

"So, where are we, exactly?" Angel asked the group.

"Here, lemme ask someone," Glimpse proposed. The hedgehog caught sight of a black-furred wolf and approached him. "Excuse me, sir, can you tell me where we are?"

The wolf gave him a strange, angry look and said, "What do you wanna know? I'm just an ordinary guy, making his ordinary way to my ordinary work." After that, the wolf walked off quickly.

"Alright, we're in Central City," Glimpse said to the group.

"How could you tell just from what that guy said?" Angel asked the hedgehog.

"For whatever reason, people here like to think Glimpse is Shadow or someone related to Shadow so they are kinda freaked out by him," Gold explained.

"I'd be freaked out anywhere if I saw Glimpse," Angel said with a smile. Gold burst out laughing and Twilight gave a little giggle.

Glimpse sighed and said, "First mission and she's already driving me insane." Glimpse glared at the laughing fox and stepped on one of his tails. This sent a shock up the fox's spine that made him stop laughing. Gold looked at the hedgehog with anger.

"Why every time is it the tails?" Gold said, gripping the tail that had been stepped on.

"That's what you get when you laugh at this woman making me insane," Glimpse replied with a smirk.

"I swear, I'll kick both of your asses if you don't shut the hell up," Angel snapped, crossing her arms.

"Anyways," Twilight interrupted. "If we are here, then where is the Shard?" As if she caused it to happen by asking that question, an explosion could be heard a few blocks away, the sound of people screaming following it. Smoke could be seen rising above the city from somewhere.

"I think I may have an idea where it is," Gold said. The group started to run toward where the explosion was, with Twilight taking to the air and flying a little bit above the ground. After passing many skyscrapers and bumping into many people, some of those people, unfortunately, bumping into Angel and being frozen because of it, they found the source of the explosion. A small store in the middle of a bunch of other buildings was completely drenched in flames, with screams coming from inside. "That is one spicy meatball," Gold said to the group.

"Guys, there are people in there, we need to get them out," Twilight said urgently.

'No shit, Sherlock," Angel thought to herself.

"Got it. I volunteer Angel to go in there," Glimpse said with a smirk.

"Right, let's have the Ice-type walk into a burning building. Genius idea, Glimpse," Angel snapped, rolling her eyes.

"That was the point of the joke! You ruined it!" Glimpse exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air.

"I can't ruin the joke if there is not a good joke to ruin in the first place," Angel said with a smirk.

"Guys! People are kinda burning to death!" Twilight said urgently. Gold looked around for something to help with the fire. He saw a bucket filled with something, presumably water, across the street. Gold ran toward it and quickly picked it up. Lifting it up, he threw whatever contents that were in the bucket into the fire. Interestingly enough, the fire just ate up the liquid and gave a roar.

"Gold, that was a bucket of gasoline!" Twilight yelled irritably from across the street. Gold looked at the bucket and, in black marker, it read 'GAS'. Suddenly, the machine on Gold's wrist gave a sarcastic "Nice one!" that sounded like Unknown programmed into it himself. Gold threw the bucket away and approached the burning building. Covering his entire body with Eon, he walked straight into the flames and the buildings unscathed. After a few moments, a random female dog ran out of the building, on fire.

"THIS GIRL IS ON FIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she screamed before collapsing on the ground, still burning. She quickly rolled on the ground to quench the flames around her. Staring down the street, Glimpse saw something.

"Hey guys, I think I found what caused the explosion," he said, pointing down the street.

About three blocks down the street was a large, gray, metal mech lumbering down the street. People ran from it as it shot bullets and grenades from its arms into buildings and cars. On the back of the machine was a very familiar and old insignia.

"Eggman? Really? Blow up buildings and possibly killing people doesn't seem like his style this time," Glimpse said in surprise.

"Remember what Unknown said? The shards may cause weird things to happen. It's probably affecting his mind! It's probably powering that machine as well!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Or it's the Robotnik from Six," Unknown randomly interjected via Glimpse's wrist device.

"Either way, we need to stop him while we get these people out of here," Glimpse said seriously.

"I'll distract him," Twilight volunteered, swiftly flying toward the machine in question. Glimpse and Angel ran toward a different burning building than Gold had run into. Glimpse ran toward the front doors of the office building, but Angel just stayed on the street in front of the building. Glimpse turned around to the icy hedgehog.

"C'mon, let's go!" he shouted.

"I can't go in there, you idiot!" she yelled at him.

"C'mon, man up!" Glimpse yelled back with a smirk.

"Remind me to kick your ass later!" Angel yelled. Glimpse turned back to the burning building with a smirk on his face. The hedgehog sent a blast of Chaos to destroy the doors. Flames poured out of the doors when he did that, making the building look even worse. With a sigh, Glimpse ran into the building headfirst, with the goal of being as fast as possible in mind. After watching him run into the building, the light blue hedgehog heard someone approaching her.

"It was quite toasty in there," Gold said while walking up to her.

"Ugh, toasty," Angel groaned.

"Well, I'm sorry it wasn't a winter wonderland in there," Gold said, gazing down the street. He could see a purple dot flying around the mech that the other three saw earlier. "I'm assuming that's Twilight flying around one of Eggman's creations like a bee?" he asked.

"You would be right. Speaking of her, does she have something for Tails, or what's going on there?" Angel asked the fox.

"Yeah, she kinda has a crush on him. But, Tails is, excuse my French, an idiot and doesn't see her trying to get with him," Gold answered, crossing his arms.

"No need to excuse yourself, I get it. He's an idiot," Angel said.

"Yeah. Don't know why she tries, but what are ya gonna do," Gold said with a shrug. Just then, Glimpse burst through one of the windows of the building he went in. However, he had no one in his arms to save. "What did you do, Glimpse? Forget the people?" Gold said with a chuckle.

"THERE WAS NO ONE IN THERE!" Glimpse yelled while stomping over to them, causing the two to laugh at his misfortune. Glimpse also glared down the street, seeing the purple dot flying around the robot. "I see she's doing a pretty good job of keeping the idiot at bay."

"We should probably head down there and get that Shard from him," Gold proposed.

Speaking of Twilight keeping the idiot at bay...she was keeping him at bay.

"HOLD STILL, YOU STUPID LITTLE HORSE!" Eggman screamed into his microphone that was in his robot. Twilight kept swiftly flying through the air, dodging all of the bullets that came from the machine gun on the robot's left arm. Eggman tried to shoot a grenade at the alicorn, but she kicked in mid-air, knocking it back at him. The robot took the grenade and slid back a few feet. Eggman growled in his robot and pressed a button on the control panel. The robot's red metal chest slid open to reveal a group of four heat-seeking missiles. The fat man grinned as he pressed a different button that launched the missiles. Using the jets that propelled on them, they zoomed toward their target. The alicorn looked back while flying to see the missiles chasing her. She urged herself to go faster as they started to catch up. She looked ahead to see a large billboard and got an idea. She flew quickly toward it, looking like she was going to crash. At the last second, she teleported to the ground, causing one of the missiles to crash and explode against the billboard. The other three missiles, however, turned at the last second and found their target again.

The alicorn hurriedly took off to the skies again, quickly gaining altitude. The rockets behind her zoomed upward with her as she ascended at a ninety-degree angle toward the sky. She then randomly swung to the side very quickly, gaining some speed from the sudden rush. One of the missiles kept going upwards infinitely, losing their target. Twilight got a smirk on her face from the defeat of the two missiles. Right after, the alicorn took a step dive, plummeting toward the ground. The missiles shrieked behind her, aching to hit a living being. At the last second, before she hit the ground, she pulled up, flying parallel to the ground. She heard the sound of one of the missiles hit the ground, silently thanking Rainbow Dash in her head for those extra flying lessons. There was still one more missile on her, and with all the stunts she pulled, the missile had survived everything. The missile's engine was emitting a very high pitched shriek as it tried to hit Twilight. The alicorn was getting tired from the flying; the numerous acrobatics tiring her out. Right before the missile was about to hit her, the missile was randomly coated in ice and hit the ground, causing it to explode. The alicorn did a quick turn to see Angel being the one to hit the missile with ice.

The alicorn launched a few magic projectiles at Eggman's robot, sending it back a few feet again and causing some damage to its armor before flying back to the other three.

"Now those were some MLG dodges right there," Gold said to the alicorn as she landed. Randomly, Twilight's wrist device let out a noise that sounded like someone rapidly blowing an air-horn.

"You may have dodged my anti-stupid pony missiles, but still have these!" Eggman shouted, flaunting the machine gun and grenade launcher he had on each of his arms.

Suddenly, a blast of ice hit the left arm's machine, freezing it and causing it to malfunction. Soon after, a blast of green Chaos energy made the frozen gun explode into shards. The man inside growled to himself as he aimed the other arm's machine gun and fired. The gun hit nothing except a large Eon shield that was in front of the group of four.

"Of all the people we had to fight for a Shard first, it had to be Eggman? Why couldn't it have been a villain that's really developed and evil like..." Gold pondered before trailing off.

"...Like who, Gold?" Glimpse asked.

"I don't know, I can't think of any heavily developed villains," Gold admitted.

"Does the Harrowed count?" Unknown randomly asked via Gold's wrist device.

"Unknown!" the four of them exclaimed at the same time, causing Unknown to disappear from Gold's device.

"Oh, you are looking for this?" Eggman said as he pressed a button. The chest of the robot opened again, showing an Eon Shard at its core, and then immediately closing after.

"Hey, Eggface! Science question! What happens when metal is heated to a high temperature, and then cooled rapidly?" Twilight asked as she ran forward with a shield around her. Not waiting for an answer, Twilight cast a fire spell on the robot's chest, heating it up to the point where it was turning red.

Gold nudged Angel with his elbow and said, "I think that's your cue to go and freeze his chest."

"I knew that!" Angel said to the fox. She ran forward and hid inside Twilight's shield, which was taking heavy fire from the robot's machine guns. The hedgehog sent an icy blast at the super-heated chest of the robot, causing a loud hissing to come from it. Glimpse suddenly rushed from behind them, punching the chest. Like Twilight had predicted, the metal was brittle from the sudden heating and cooling and broke into fragments when Glimpse punched it. Gold then ran forward and launched toward the exposed Eon Shard and gripped it. Gold tugged at the Eon Shard, not quite being able to pull it free.

"Oh, c'mon, Gold!" Glimpse groaned.

"I DIDN'T HIT THE GYM THIS...oh wait, I never do," Gold said with a chuckle. With one last tug, the Eon Shard was free. Gold fell away from the robot with the Shard in hand. The cavity in the middle of the robot started to glow a bright white.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! I ACCIDENTALLY SHOWED YOU MY WEAK POOOOOOOOOOOINT!" Eggman yelled as his robot blew up. Luckily, he was able to escape the exploding robot via his Egg Pod. The group of four watched as he flew away.

"Shouldn't we go chase after him?" Twilight asked.

"Nah, we don't need to. Sonic can take care of him," Glimpse said.

"I think he's on vacation, though," Gold replied.

"Really? Where?" Glimpse asked.

"Somewhere with a lot of roofs and chilly dogs," Gold said with a shrug.

"Well, since we have the Shard, I guess we can just go home," Twilight said. "That was really easy actually."

"So easy it was annoying," Angel said. They all pressed their blue buttons on their wrist devices and they were all wrapped with a blue light. Then a random firework shot out of each of them.

"Unknown really knows how to make everything exciting," Gold said with a smile.

"Well ,at least, they don't explode...again, like Tails' inventions," Glimpse said.

"Hey, that was my joke!" Gold complained.

"I swear, I'm gonna hit both of you if you say something bad about Tails' inventions again," Twilight warned. Angel mumbled under her breath, but nobody heard it as they teleported.

* * *

They suddenly were teleported back onto the metal plate in Unknown's place. Unknown was busy playing with his Gundams like they were dolls, but quickly put them away when they arrived. Again, the group was largely dizzy, but they got over it quickly.

"Here you go, Unknown," Gold said, tossing Unknown the Eon Shard. "One Eon Shard, ready for storage." Unknown studied the small crystal, looking at its brightness and its shape. He even sniffed the Shard and Gold could've sworn he saw Unknown taste it.

"Hmmmmm...yeah, good work fighting Eggman, but...this isn't real," Unknown said, throwing it into a trash bin. "Eggman must have made fake Eon Shards to power his stuff."

"You mean, I just flew around like a wasp, dodging deadly heat-seeking missiles, for a stupid, fake Shard?!" Twilight exclaimed through gritted teeth.

"You are correct," Unknown said. "But hey, I just saw on the news that Eggman is attacking the same place again! Reports have said that he has a blue shard in his robot, again!"

"You mean, we have to go fight that bush-nosed, oblate-spheroid of a man again?!" Angel said, spiking her icy spear through the ground.

"Uh, yeah!" Unknown said nervously, letting out a quiet 'Please don't kill me.' afterward.

"But hey, that means we can complain about Tails' inventions more, am I right?" Gold said as a joke.

"No, Gold. No," Twilight said sternly.

"What's so great about his inventions, again?" Angel asked the alicorn irritably.

"I mean," Twilight said, slightly surprised by Angel's question. "He's done all sorts of stuff involving quantum physics and inter-dimensional travel and communication and all sorts of awesome stuff!" Angel was about to retort with something but instead, she just rolled her eyes. She didn't want to be an asshole to this new person on their first day of interaction, but it was proving to be extremely difficult.

"Any who, have fun! Again!" Unknown said pulling the lever that activated the teleporter and they were off once more. The teleporter whisked them away to a different...but the same, adventure.

The group found themselves back in the same city park as they did before.

"Uh, did the teleport mess up?" Twilight asked. Her question was answered when they heard another explosion like they did the first time, but it seemed to be higher up.

"Don't tell me that idiot is attacking the same city again," Angel said with a groan.

"Sounds like it. Let's go get him again and hopefully, he has the real one this time," Gold replied, already jogging toward the explosion. The other three followed suit. Eventually, a low droning noise could be heard getting louder and louder as they got closer. They eventually came across completely devoid of people, but with many buildings demolished and burning.

"Wow, with all these damages, our taxes are gonna skyrocket," Gold said, scratching the back of his head.

"At a time like this, and the first you think about is your taxes?" Angel said with a raised eyebrows.

"You pay your taxes?" Glimpse asked. "I don't. You gotta fight the man!" Gold just shook his head and looked down the street to see what caused the damage this time. In the air was a large mechanical jet, made to look like some form of a red bird. The ship had two large spinning jets that kept it aloft, and Gold could barely see the glass dome that was at its head. He could also see multiple turrets and missiles attached to the top and underside of the bird. Meanwhile, Twilight went over to one of the burning buildings and started to yell inside.

"Hello! Is anypony in there? Twilight yelled, getting no response.

"Anypony?" Angel questioned.

"Yes, anypony. It's just the way ponies like me say, anyone. The same goes for words like nobody, and everybody; instead, it's nopony and everypony," Twilight informed her.

"Seems kinda pointless," Angel admitted.

"Pointless? It's just the way we say it," Twilight said.

"Yeah, I get that, it's just that ponies still count as a 'one' or 'body', so saying everybody and anyone still works. It's pointless just to add 'pony' to it for the sake of you being a pony," Angel informed her. While the two were arguing on the pointless linguistics of ponies, Gold and Glimpse just watched them.

"Would you look at that," Gold said while watching the two.

"Look at what? The cat-fight?" Glimpse said.

"Well, yes and no. I was gonna say that they are just as insane and good at aggravating each other as we are," Gold said, gesturing towards the two of them. Gold received a slap on the back of the head for that comment.

"I'm only insane because you people make me insane," Glimpse said, crossing his arms.

"Yo girls!" Gold yelled. "Big chicken thing we need to fight!" Just as Gold said that, the quiet screeching of a missile could be heard, getting louder and louder. Gold and Glimpse quickly moved out of the way, sensing the missile was heading towards them. They were right as an explosion happened right where they were standing. The explosion caused the girls to stop their pointless argument and look at the now closing in ship.

"YOU PESTS AREN'T SNEAKING UP ON ME THIS TIME!" Eggman yelled from within the aircraft. The aircraft's turrets were all aimed where the four were standing, causing them to scatter. Glimpse was able to teleport behind a wall that was part of one of the destroyed buildings, Twilight flew into an abandoned skyscraper through a broken window and Gold and Angel accidentally ended up diving behind the same small piece of debris on the street.

"Why did you go the same place I was going?" Angel yelled at the fox over the sound of the gunfire.

"Because I'd rather not turn into Swiss cheese!" Gold yelled. Suddenly, the gunfire stopped only replaced with four missiles, one for each of them. Within the abandoned skyscraper, Twilight used her magic to lift up a desk and throw it at the missile, causing wood shrapnel to blow out of the window. Glimpse very easily blew up the missile aimed at him by shooting a Chaos Spear at it. Just as simply, Gold put an Eon shield in front of himself and Angel, making both the missiles explode upon impact.

"Just give up now, Egghead! There are way too many of us for you to take out!" Gold yelled from behind the debris.

"I WILL NEVER GIVE UP AGAINST YOU STUPID ANIMALS!" the fat man yelled, aiming each of his four guns where everyone was hiding. Suddenly, a desk flew out of the skyscraper window, flying straight toward the aircraft. The desk landed in one of the spinning turbines, stopping the blade from turning, causing it to smoke. The aircraft drifted dangerously side to side as one of its engines was taken out. Suddenly, an ice-covered spear launched toward the other engine from where Angel and Gold were hiding. The spear became stuck in the turbine, causing it to stop. The aircraft let out several metallic groans and creaks before falling down and slamming into the ground below. The spear flew out of the machine, rolling closer to where Gold and Angel were behind the debris. Angel summoned the spear back to her, the spear flying over the debris into her hand.

"Nice shot," Gold complimented, but Angel paid no attention as she stomped to the aircraft. As predicted, Eggman was sitting in the glass dome, dazed. The glass was still intact, however, so Angel slammed the spear into it, breaking the glass into tiny pieces that showered over the man. The light-blue hedgehog lifted the man up by his collar and gave him a death stare.

"Where is the stupid Shard?" she asked through gritted teeth. The nervous man shakily brought the Eon Shard out of his pocket and offered it to the girl. She swiped it from his hand, dropping him immediately afterward. "Good, now I don't need to deal with you anymore," she said as she pressed her blue button, returning back to the mansion.

"Wow, she is outta here, and quickly," Glimpse said.

"I can understand why, Eggman is really annoying," Twilight said, landing next to the hedgehog.

"Agreed," Gold added as he also pressed the blue button with Glimpse and Twilight. However, when they arrived at the mansion, they got a nasty surprise.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S ANOTHER FAKE!?" Angel yelled at the scared brown hedgehog.

"I smelled it, tasted it, put it on a sandwich, and that is one hundred percent _another_ fake Eon Shard," Unknown said. This caused the icy hedgehog to growl angrily and throw her spear into a wall before summoning it back to her.

"For being almost completely ice, she's pretty feisty," Twilight whispered to Glimpse.

"You don't know the half of it," Glimpse whispered back.

"Gah, fine, let's go back and get the real one...AGAIN," Angel said, already stomping toward the teleporter for the third time.

"And what good luck! Another report of an attack in Central City! Must be a popular place for evil eggs to attack," Unknown said with a smile.

"Good luck, my ass," Angel sighed.

"You can say that one again," Twilight said.

"Good luck, my ass," Gold echoed, which received a slap to the back of the head from Glimpse and a small laugh from Angel, both from Gold and Glimpse hitting Gold.

The cycle repeated _ten more times!_ Every single time, it was another fake Eon Shard and another new robot. However, the robots started to get smaller and less complicated. It eventually just came down to Eggman in a metal suit with a machine gun in his hand. As time went on during these, the group just got more and more pissed. Well, Angel got more pissed. But finally, the final battle happened.

The group teleported for the thirteenth time, landing in the same old park again. However, no explosion happened.

"This is fucking ridiculous," Angel said, too annoyed to yell anymore.

"It is pretty fun though seeing you punch Eggman in the face ten times in a row," Gold noted.

"I agree, violence is fun," Glimpse said.

"It's pretty satisfying, one of you guys should give it a try," Angel replied.

"Hey, you guys notice that no explosion has happened yet?" Twilight asked. This was because Eggman wasn't even in any kind of machine. In fact, he was standing in the middle of the park with a single gray safe on the ground next to him. The group just walked up to him and burst out laughing.

"Seriously, Eggman?" Gold said through his laughs.

"Don't laugh at me! My budget was really low this month!" Eggman exclaimed irritably.

"But dude, you couldn't even bring a gun or something?" Glimpse asked, also laughing.

"I ran out! Like I said, I have no more money!" Eggman said.

"Maybe if you had an actual job instead of being an idiot and chasing around people you can't catch, you would have more money!" Angel exclaimed.

"Hey, I tried getting a real job! I applied at McDonald's but they rejected me! They said I was too fat and I gave McDonald's a bad look!" Eggman argued, which just made the four laugh even harder. The man gave the laughing group a death glare. Eventually, the laughing died down and they all looked at Eggman.

"So, is the _real_ Eon Shard in there?" Gold asked, pointing at the safe.

"Yes, it is. You just need to get it open! You'll never guess the password!" Eggman bellowed. Angel rolled her eyes and thrust her spear through the top of the safe, puncturing it. Taking the spear out, she put her hand in the hole and took out the _real_ Eon Shard. Don't worry, it's definitely the real one. Angel held the crystal in her palm as she stared at Eggman, who looked pretty surprised that he didn't think they would do that. Angel just punched him the face again, which made him fall backward. Angel tossed the Shard to Gold, who caught it easily.

"Punching him in the face never gets old," Angel said with a smirk. They all pressed their blue buttons for the thirteenth time, heading back to the mansion, hopefully for the last time. Upon arrival, Gold tossed the Shard to Unknown. He put the new Shard between two slices of bread and took a bite. Upon feeling one of his teeth crack, Unknown gave a toothy grin.

"Well, that's definitely a real one. Nice work guys," Unknown said, throwing the Shard into a side room where all the Shards were going to be stored.

"FINALLY!" Angel exclaimed, walking over to the living room to relax.

"Unknown, you missed Angel punching Eggman about eleven times," Gold said.

"Oh, don't you worry, I see everything," Unknown replied, seeing a galaxy collide with another galaxy in the far distance.

"Alrighty then," Gold said, walking into the living room. As he entered the room, he heard the ringing of a phone coming from somewhere. However, it wasn't a phone, it was Angel's wrist communicator.

"You have mail," Gold said in a robotic voice, despite it being a phone call.

"Take a guess who," Angel muttered, just staring at her wrist device, not answering it yet.

"From how you are just staring at it, it's Tails, isn't it?" Gold asked.

"Yeah," she simply said.

"Tails is calling?" Twilight said excitedly, trotting into the room. Angel just rolled her eyes at the alicorn, still looking at the wrist communicator. Angel sighed quietly to herself before pressing the green answer button.

"Oh, I'm surprised you answered," Tails answered from the other side of the call. "Again," he added.

"Yeah, yeah, what do you need?" Angel asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know how the first mission went. I saw the incident happen on TV," Tails replied.

"Oh," Angel said. "It went fine. We had to defeat Eggman a bunch of times in a row before we got the real Shard. Real annoying. Pretty fun to punch him in the face, though."

"I can imagine. You do like punching people in the face," Tails said with a small chuckle.

"Yeah," Angel said awkwardly. There was a small pause before Tails asked the next question.

"Did Eggman hurt you at all?" Tails asked quietly. Angel looked slightly surprised at his question and had no idea how to answer it. Why would he ask her that in the first place, she wondered. She didn't know whether to actually answer the question or question him as to why he was asking it. But before she could say anything...

"Hey, Tails!" Gold yelled, laying down on the couch, and startling both Tails on the phone and Angel on the couch.

"Chaos, Gold, you scared the crap outta me," Tails said on the device. "I forgot you all were staying at Unknown's place."

"Yeah, we all are here, hanging out. I swear Eggman was driving us all insane," Gold said to the fox.

"So I heard," Tails answered. "Caused some big damage down there too."

"Yeah, we took care of him. His last stand was thinking a small locked safe would prevent us from getting the Eon Shard. Very stupid of him," Gold said with a laugh.

"Wow, he's getting really desperate," Tails said, also laughing.

"Oh, hey, Tails, I think Twilight wanted to talk to you about her first mission with us. I think it'll be easier if you just call her on her own communicator," Gold proposed.

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll talk to you guys later," Tails said.

"Cya Tails!" Gold yelled.

"Bye," Angel said simply before hanging up the call. Twilight let out a squeal when her device starting ringing, trotting up the stairs to her room to talk to Tails, probably for a long time. Angel let out a sigh as she laid back on the couch, staring at the ceiling. "You know, you didn't have to butt in," Angel said, presumably to Gold.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Gold said with a grin.

"You interrupted the conversation right when he asked me that question," she said to the fox.

"I don't know what you are talking about, I just wanted to say hi to Tails," Gold said, trying to look innocent.

Angel scoffed, "Right." Gold chuckled to himself before getting up to get something to eat.

"You're welcome," he said while walking away.

* * *

 **There you have it everyone, the first official episode of The GG Connection. I had a blast writing this, both with the combination of action and humor, but more so, the character interaction. As you can probably tell, I love these characters and how they kinda all connect. There are so many awesome opportunities because of this, and I will be taking advantage of it, to the max.**

 **Again, a huge thank you to my beta readers. That's right, readers is plural because both Icy and Melaney beta read this. Thank you so much for doing this for me guys, it means the world to me.**

 **Just as a reminder, another episode of this will be uploaded hopefully next week, on the same day. I was able to do this chapter in two days, so I think I'm gonna try uploading every Monday from here on out. If something comes up, I'll be sure to tell you guys. I think that's all I have to say.**

 **Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, leave a review if you would like, and as always...**

 **EOOOOOOOOOOOON OUUUUUUUT!**


	3. Episode 2

**Hello everyone, Gold here, with the second episode of The GG Connection! I'm so glad you enjoyed the last episode, and I had so much fun writing it! Now, let's do it again! But slow down there, gotta look at some juicy reviews.**

 **Captain: First reviewer, right on schedule lol. The interaction between everyone is the most important part to me when it comes to this story. It's pretty nice when you have real life examples of the characters, for example, Angel and Glimpse. You gotta sniff the marble, you gotta lick the marble, you gotta _be_ the marble! Spongebob reference lol. I didn't even realize it was 13, what a coincidence lol. Thanks for the review, Captain of the Tiddies!**

 **Aura: Hey Aura! In all honestly, I knew Gold could tell, I just kinda cast it off to the side since I wanted the group to have to keep going out and coming back to check if it was real or not. I'm so happy you found it funny! Well, she sang it because she _was_ the girl on fire lol. Rushing his base would kinda be useless since he just kept coming back lol. Thanks for reviewing, Aura!**

 **Icy: GAH! LONG REVIEW, IT'S BEAUTIFUL! You already know how I feel about the whole thing between those three :P I'd be scared of Glimpse too, that reco- I mean, hedgehog would kill me for what I write about him lol. MEATBALL, MEATBALL, SPAGHETTI ON THE MEAT, RAVIOLI RAVIOLI, GREAT BARRIER REEF. Ah Gold, so eager to help, but doesn't know how to. Whenever he does, seven times out of ten, he done goofs lol. Don't worry, I agree about Glimpse :P SO MANY GARDENING TOOLS. Hehe, funny you mention Donald Trump...hehehe. I don't really think it's completely useless, it just felt like something Angel (which in turn, you as well) would argue with Twilight about. And I was right lol. Evil eggs and evil ham, part of a nutritional evil breakfast. I'm so glad you caught that Tails being punched in the face thing (other reviewers, go read Icy's story to find out what she means). Tails is always the MVP. Those scenes that you are talking about are gonna be the best goddamn scenes I write ever lol. I'm so excited for them. Thanks for the awesome reviews as always, Icy! (P.S. I agree, Glimpse is a hoe :P)**

 **Glimpse: Oh, whoops, did I say that last line of Icy's review out loud? Sorry XD Don't you worry, you will get to beat up a lot of things. I WILL NEVER! I WILL FORCE YOU MUHAHAHAHAHA. Oh naïve little Glimpse, you have no idea what is gonna happen in the future, do you? I think I'll keep it that way :P I hope you enjoy anticipating the secret for a while, haha. THANKS!**

 **Let's roll right into it!**

 **Disclaimer: Gold, the Eon, and the plot are owned by me. Angel is owned by IcyAngels, and Glimpse is by Glimpse the Hedgehog. Everything else is owned by their respective owners.**

 _ **The GG Connection**_

 _ **Episode Two: Let's Build a Wall**_

It was a normal morning for the world of Mobius. Every morning was normal actually, who would want to attack in the morning? Anyways, the Unknown's mansion was silent as everyone in the house liked to sleep in. Nobody really dared to wake up and start waking up people, especially with people like Angel in the house. Each of them slept in their own rooms that were upstairs, except for Unknown of course. He was sleeping on the couch in the living room, a video game controller on his face. The large television displayed a video game. There was a pink ball fighting a man with the powerful punch made out of a certain bird. It was about ten in the morning, but the moment it turned one minute after ten, Unknown's eyes shot open.

"WE ARE LATE!" Unknown screamed. He kicked the blankets off of himself, and threw the controller out the window. He heard the sound of a feral cat outside but ignored it. Unknown zipped to the kitchen and at a lightning pace poured Raisin Bran into five bowls. Then he took a gallon of milk from the fridge and slammed it on the counter, getting milk everywhere. "Darn it, I meant to put that into the bowls," he said.

Unknown then ran into one of his many rooms and brought back a cow from the room. Right there and then, he milked the cow into the bowls. After doing that, it got mad at him and kicked him across the kitchen and into the living room. "Bessie, that was not very nice," Unknown told the cow. She gave a very loud moo before charging at Unknown. Unknown dodged her and she also flew out of the window. And by flew, it actually grew wings and flew out the window. "Huh, I guess that must have been red bull," Unknown said.

Upstairs, the sound of a gallon of milk hitting the counter was enough to wake Glimpse up. The hedgehog gave a groan before turning in his bed, now laying on his side. Glimpse then heard the distinct sound of a cow mooing and sat up in his bed. Just as suddenly, Unknown slammed the door of his room open with a megaphone in his hand. "OH GOOD, YOU ARE ALREADY AWAKE!" Unknown yelled. "HURRY UP, THERE'S BREAKFAST DOWNSTAIRS!" Unknown then ran out of his room to head to the room next to his, which was Gold's room.

The fox was sleeping face down in his pillow, sleeping peacefully, but not for long. Unknown brought out a large air-horn and started to spam the button, MLG style. The fox gave loud groan; it could have been classified as a roar. Waking up Gold that early was not a good idea. But Unknown is Unknown, he does what he wants. Moving on, he went across the hall since that side of the hall is where the girls slept. Instead of barging open the door, he opened the door to Angel's room delicately. If there was one person that Unknown wouldn't want to have mad at him, it would be Angel. However, he couldn't wake her up because she was already awake. "Oh, you are already up," Unknown noted.

"Yeah, I figured you would wake us up early. So instead of waiting for you to wake me up violently, I woke myself up," she said.

"Oh. Well, breakfast is in the kitchen. Just watch out for flying cows," Unknown warned before moving onto Twilight's room. Luckily for Unknown, he knew exactly how to wake her up. "TWILIGHT, TAILS IS DOWNSTAIRS EATING CEREAL!" Unknown shouted into her room. Twilight's eyes instantly were open.

"He is?" Twilight exclaimed, instantly losing any drowsiness she might have had. She instantly teleported downstairs into the kitchen, but the fox he saw was not the one she wanted to see.

"Good morning, Twilight," Gold said groggily.

"Ugh, Unknown said Tails was down here," Twilight groaned, grudgingly picking up her spoon with her magic.

"Well, good morning to you too," Gold muttered to himself, angrily picking up his spoon and getting a mouthful of cereal and eating it. Gold then saw Glimpse walking down the stairs and nodded his head at him. "Morning, Glimpse."

"Good morning. You know why Unknown wanted us up this early?" Glimpse asked while walking into the kitchen. Gold just gave a shrug to the hedgehog. "Good morning, Twilight," Glimpse greeted the alicorn simply.

"Morning, Glimpse," she replied.

"I'm guessing Angel is upstairs taking twenty years to get ready," Glimpse said.

"I literally just run a brush through my hair and then I'm done," Angel replied, walking into the kitchen.

"That twenty years went fast," Gold said to Glimpse.

"I was just assuming you would take a long time to get ready like most girls do," Glimpse said to Angel.

"Nope, that's not me," she responded.

"That would be me," Twilight said after taking a bite of cereal.

"GOOD MORNING, ALL!" Unknown said out of nowhere, surprising all four of them.

"How did he manage to surprise us all, we know he lives here," Glimpse wondered aloud.

"No one expects the yelling of Unknown," Unknown said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Anyways, I bet you all are wondering why I woke you up this early."

"It better be good," Gold muttered, still pretty tired.

"It is, my dear fox friend! There's another Eon Shard to be had! Interestingly enough, it's in the same city as the last one," Unknown noted.

"Don't tell me I have to go and punch an egg again," Angel groaned.

"Not this time. Maybe another time, but anyways. This particular Shard is interesting because someone actually owns it. That person is actually an alien, well, an alien to us. To them, they know him very well," Unknown said, pointing at the readers.

"Who are you pointing-" Twilight was about to ask.

"Don't ask," Glimpse interrupted her.

"Well, who is this guy so we can go steal it from him?" Angel said.

"Why do you instantly assume you have to steal it?" Unknown asked. Angel just stared at the hedgehog with a deadpanned expression for a bit.

"We have to steal it, don't we?" she asked.

"Yeah...anyways, you will be stealing from...the one and only...wait for it..." Unknown said, adding pauses for dramatic effect.

"Just say it already!" Glimpse blurted out.

"DONALD TRUMP!" Unknown announced. Upon saying his name, any forest creatures within the vicinity of the mansion instantly ran or flew away. Saying Trump's name was almost as bad as saying Voldemort.

"Great, another person I want to punch in the face," Angel said with a smirk.

"He's that idiot politician that came from Earth because he failed as being Earth's emperor, right?" Twilight asked. "I was reading the online news last night if you were wondering."

"You would be correct, Twilight! You get one point, which is meaningless!" Unknown said. "Yes, Donald Trump has an Eon Shard in Central City where he has built a Trump Tower. The Shard is in his vault along with his prized first million dollars.

"Ah, right, the small loan," Gold noted, getting up to put his dishes away.

"I hope he doesn't have a wall around his tower," Angel said.

"Guys, guys, wait! You are using up all the good Trump memes!" Unknown warned, bringing out a random stop sign from nowhere.

"Anyways, why does he have the Shard in the first place?" Twilight asked.

"Dunno. Maybe his dad gave it to him with the small loan of a million dollars," Unknown said with a shrug.

"Well, I'm all for breaking into probably a high-security vault to steal something from Donald Trump," Gold said, walking toward the teleportation room.

"Ditto," Angel agreed, throwing her dishes in the sink.

"Same here," Glimpse approved, doing the same as Angel.

"Oh baby, it's a triple," Unknown memed. The verb memed is part of Unknown's unknown vocabulary, don't ask.

"I don't know guys, I'm not really the stealing type," Twilight hesitated.

"C'mon Ms. GoodyTwoShoes, it's Donald Trump," Angel joked. "He wanted to take the United States from Mexicans, and now we are gonna take his Eon Shard."

"I really don't know. I mean, is it right to steal from someone even though he technically didn't do anything wrong, but just said something wrong?" Twilight questioned. Gold, Glimpse, Angel and even Unknown gave a deadpanned expression toward her question. "Alright, fine, I'm coming!" Twilight huffed after seeing their faces. The four walked into the teleportation room and stood on the metal plate like they did before. This time, however, a random flying cow flew into the room and pulled the lever.

"No, Bessie, that's my job!" Unknown called from the other room. He was too late as the group teleported to a new adventure.

 **Outside Trump Tower...**

The group landed right in front of Trump Tower. It was a large glass skyscraper with the word "Trump" in big steel letters in the front. There were spinning doors to let people in, and a couple of Mobian guards standing in the front of the Tower.

"Okay, first step, get past the guards," Twilight said, putting her hoof on her chin. "Now, we need to think of a way to get past them without being detected. I propose we-" Twilight was interrupted by an icy bolt flying bolt flying past her head, and hitting the guards and freezing them in place.

"Like that?" Angel asked the alicorn.

"That's one way to do it," she sighed.

"Wasn't the point to not let anyone notice us?" Glimpse asked.

"Meh, it's Donald Trump, I don't think there's any reason to be smart since he isn't," Angel said, walking up the stairs to the entrance.

"So if we see Trump, what should we do?" Gold asked, also going toward the entrance.

"I say we burn a million dollars right in his face," Glimpse proposed.

"No, too forgiving. He has billions of dollars, one million is nothing," Angel denied his idea.

"How about we just throw him in jail? I'm pretty sure the Mobian Law Enforcement wouldn't really care," Twilight said.

"No, it won't work. Trump is like a terrible movie villain who comes back in the equally as bad sequel, he'll escape jail somehow," Angel said.

"How about we just throw him across the Mexican border?" Gold asked.

"Perfect! We can just teleport him back to Earth and in Mexico," Angel answered as the four entered the building. The lobby was pretty simple. There was a single large desk with a single secretary behind it, reading a magazine. The four walked up to her, with Glimpse putting his arms on the desk.

"Don't worry guys, I got this," Glimpse whispered to the group. Glimpse then turned to the woman and dinged the bell on her desk. The secretary looked up from her magazine with a bored look on her face.

"Hello, welcome to Trump Tower, how can I help you today?" she said.

"Hey good-lookin', I was wondering if you can tell us where Donald's stash is," Glimpse asked, trying to act suave.

"I'm sorry," the woman said, still very bored. "But Mr. Trump's Treasury is not available for viewing at this time. Please come back during viewing hours."

"Listen, listen, I hear you, I hear you loud and clear. But c'mon, I can do a favor for you if you do this favor for me," Glimpse said, winking.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I cannot do that. Please, come back at a different time," the lady declined.

"C'mon baby, we can have a good time if you know what I mean," Glimpse said, raising his eyebrows up and down. Suddenly, the lady was frozen in place. "Oh come on, I was getting to her!" Glimpse complained to Angel.

"You were having as much luck with her as you usually do. Which is no luck at all," Angel replied with a smirk. Gold and Twilight both cracked up at that, but Gold received another slap to the back of the head, courtesy of Glimpse.

"Why didn't you slap her in the head?" Gold questioned, rubbing the back of his head.

"I don't slap girls," Glimpse said, crossing his arms.

"Anyways, I got the keys, let's go," Angel said, holding up the ring of keys she got from behind the counter. The four left the frozen woman in the lobby and entered into an elevator.

"Shouldn't we unfreeze her or something?" Twilight asked.

"Nah, she'll be fine, she'll thaw out...eventually," Angel said. "At least, I hope she does..." Angel muttered to herself. She inserted the key into a keyhole in the elevator's panel and turned it. A button labeled "Future Ruler of Earth and Mobius" lit up when she did this. Gold pressed the button and the elevator started its ascent. A calming elevator tune played as they rose up the stories.

"If I had a dollar for every time I was in an elevator on one of my adventures, I might be as rich as Donald Trump," Gold said.

"Hopefully, you wouldn't inherit his hairstyle, or lack thereof," Glimpse replied.

"Nah, I would have to have mustard hair. I think Tails could pull it off, though," Gold said with a laugh.

"I think his hair is perfect, it doesn't need anything," Twilight huffed.

"Is there any time where you think Tails _isn't_ perfect?" Gold questioned.

"Well, I, uh," Twilight stuttered. "He isn't perfect, no one is, but, you know, he's nice."

"Look, I know Tails is a nice guy, but he's only been nice to you for those, like, two times you've hung out with him," Gold challenged her.

"I've been around him more than that!" Twilight argued back. "We live in two different worlds, it's kinda hard for us to talk and stuff."

"Right, good luck with that," Angel muttered.

"Good luck? What do you mean, good luck?" Glimpse asked. Gold responded to him by stomping on his foot and giving him a glare. Just then, the elevator dinged, announcing the arrival at Donald Trump's private office. As expected, the office was huge and posh. Multiple pictures of Donald Trump hung in his own office, most of them labeled with gold letters saying things such as "Best Businessman" and "Future President". At the side of the room opposite the elevator was a desk with its chair facing the large window that showed the entirity of Central City.

"I've been expecting you," someone said in the chair. The chair swiveled around to reveal, the one and only, Donald Trump. He was holding a small cat on his lap, petting it.

"One, how did you know we were coming, and two, is that _the_ Grumpy Cat from the internet?" Gold asked, pointing at the cat in Trump's lap.

"Well, lemme tell you this. I've had hundreds of people tell me that you are coming. Believe me. And yes, it is. I know this really, really, really popular internet star, and he was able to get me this cat," Donald Trump answered. Grumpy-Cat seemed more grumpy than usual since it was on Donald Trump's lap.

"Look, mustard hair, we are here to take the Shard that you have," Angel said simply.

"I know I have that shard, believe me. I got it from a very, very, very good archeologist. But you four are not getting it, I hope you know that," Donald Trump said, throwing the cat somewhere.

"That's impossible, no archeologists have ever found a Shard," Gold said.

"Well, someone found it and gave it to me, I don't know. You expect me to know these things? All that matters is, with this shard, I can make Mobius great again," Trump exclaimed.

"Was it good in the first place?" Angel said.

"Not really," Glimpse replied.

"Trump, you aren't having the Shard. Why do you want it anyways? It can't auto-build you a wall," Gold said with a smirk.

"Believe me, I know. I plan on making a wall between us and the ponies. They keep coming over here and stealing jobs, believe me," Trump announced.

"We are on a different planet, how could we come over here?" Twilight challenged Trump.

"Well, a very, very famous scientist told me it could happen. But I think you are wrong, they are coming here and taking our jobs, believe me. You saying that sort of thing is something a typical woman would say," Trump insulted the girls in the room.

"Ooooo, now you've done it," Gold said, slightly backing away from where Angel and Twilight were standing.

"Hey Gold, let's go get the Shard while those two beat him to a pulp," Glimpse proposed, pointing toward Angel and Twilight. Just as they predicted, both of them started to viciously attack Donald Trump for his sexist comment. It was _very violent._ Too violent to put into words. Gold and Glimpse went over to a steel door that was obviously marked as "My Very, Very Small Loan of a Million Dollars". Glimpse punched the door using some Chaos and the door collapsed on itself. However, the room was empty.

"Uh, girls?" Gold asked worriedly.

"WHAT?" Angel shouted viciously, taking a break from beating up Trump.

"The Shard and his small loan aren't in there," Gold said, flinching from Angel's reaction. The icy hedgehog looked back at the bruised Trump with a death glare.

"So, where is it?" she asked the man.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. If I knew, believe me, I would tell you. All I know is that I'm really, really, not happy about what is going on," he answered.

"I think I have an idea where it is," Glimpse said.

"Look at this idiot, thinking he knows where I hid it. Believe me, I know that hedgehog knows next to nothing," Trump insulted him.

"Throw him out the window," Glimpse responded, crossing his arms. Angel threw Trump against the large window, almost it. She then ran at him and grabbed him violently, thrusting him through the glass. The glass broke and fell in shards to the streets below, the sounds of the city now entering the office.

"Wait, wait, wait, don't do that. We need him to tell us where it is. Also, that kinda counts as murder," Gold warned Angel.

"But, if that murder is the murder of Donald Trump, does it count?" she asked the group behind her.

"Unfortunately, yes," both Gold and Twilight said at the same time.

"Look, after that comment he made, I'm more okay with it, but it's still illegal," Twilight added. Angel sighed to them in defeat and looked back at the man she was hanging over the city.

"Okay, Corn Wig, where is that stupid Shard?" Angel asked him irritably.

"I have no idea. If I knew, I would tell you. Believe me," Trump said. The angry hedgehog stared at the man for a minute before suddenly gripping his yellow wig and yanking it off. The Eon Shard popped out of the wig and rolled across the floor toward Gold.

"Hey, you found it," he said, picking up the shard.

"Wow. How did that get there? Trust me, I didn't know. I didn't know. Be-" Trump was saying.

"Yes, we get it, believe me," Angel interrupted before throwing Trump into his empty vault. She picked up the metal door and put it in place before freezing the edges to lock him in there.

"Well, that's not illegal and it deals with him for a while. Nice work," Twilight complimented Angel.

"Thanks, it's what I do," she responded with a smirk.

"Alright, Girl-Power, let's get a move on," Glimpse said with a smirk, which got him a kick where the sun doesn't shine from Angel. He fell to the ground in pain, grabbing his you-know-where. Angel started to walk toward the elevator and Twilight did too, but not before stepping in the same place Glimpse was kicked. Meanwhile, Gold was trying to contain his laughter. "If...if you laugh...I will cut...cut off your tails..." Glimpse groaned. Gold quickly walked to the elevator, passing Angel.

"Hey, I will pay you each one million dollars to let me out of here!" Trump shouted within the room.

"Sorry, Trump, but you are fired," Angel said with a smirk. Her wrist device immediately emitted an air-horn sound.

"I give you one meme point for that one," Unknown randomly announced from her wrist device before disappearing.

"That was a pretty easy Shard to get," Gold mentioned while watching Glimpse limp back into the elevator.

"Really annoying to get, though, I hope we don't have to deal with him again," Angel responded, pressing a button to get to the ground floor.

"I'm surprised there weren't that many guards to stop us," Glimpse said. The elevator stopped at the ground floor and opened up. About ten Mobian guards stood in the lobby, aiming their guns at the open elevator.

"Oh...well..." Gold nervously laughed. "Wrong floor?" The clicking of the guns caused him to instantly put up an Eon shield, stopping the bullets in their tracks. Twilight conjured a magic grenade and threw it through the barrier. The small magic ball rolled toward the Mobians and exploded, scattering them all. The group quickly rushed forward toward the spinning doors. Glimpse shot a Chaos Spear toward the door to blow it up and allow them to leave easier. Once they made it outside, they noticed a lone Mobian guard holding a missile launcher across the street. He shot his weapon and the projectile zoomed toward the group. Quickly turning her spear into an icy gun, Angel shot the missile in the air, making it explode upon impact. The smoke that was made was enough to let the group press their blue buttons and head back to the mansion.

The group ended up on the metal teleporting plate once again. Unknown was going through an infinite portal loop that made him appear from the ceiling and fall into the ground, all while going...

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Unknown, we got the Shard, and this is definitely the real one," Gold said, tossing the Shard up and down.

"Good job! What did you end up doing with Trump?" Unknown responded, stopping his infinite loop.

"We locked him in with his small loan. We might have made a lot of Trump supporters angry, which is definitely a plus," Gold replied, tossing the Shard to Unknown.

"Yeah, now he will know what it feels like to live behind a wall," Twilight said, walking into the living room.

"I'm so glad we are done with him, you have no idea," Angel groaned, walking over to the kitchen. For some reason, Glimpse followed.

While she was getting some food, he asked, "So, what was with that comment in the elevator?" Angel sighed as she closed one of the cabinets that held the infinite amount of food Unknown had in his mansion.

"Look, Glimpse, I'd rather not talk about it, it's personal. We're on an adventure to collect these shard things, so let's keep it that way," she answered.

"Alright, alright. I can respect that," he replied, going to walk back to the living room. However, he was stopped by Gold on the way there when he grabbed his arm.

"Trust me, you don't want to know about the mess," Gold whispered to the hedgehog.

"Well, how are we supposed to clean that up, whatever that mess is," Glimpse whispered back.

"If she wants it cleaned, she'll tell us. Right now, just don't ask her about it," Gold warned. Glimpse gave a simple nod to the fox before walking into the living room to relax after another day.

* * *

 **Another episode of The GG Connection has been done! Woohoo! A pretty funny episode this time around, with a little hint of action and other stuff. The game plan for the next upload is to work on maybe another episode while also starting the next chapter of Six. I'll put up whatever I get finished with first.**

 **Another huge thanks goes to IcyAngels and Melaney for beta-reading and correcting my terrible habit of being redundant lol. Huge thanks to Melaney for beta-reading while I worked on dreaded Computer Science for school lol.**

 **Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, leave a review if you would like, and as always...**

 **EOOOOOOOOOON OOOUT!**


	4. Episode 3

**Hey guys, Gold here, with yet another episode of The GG Connection! I've written two in a row, why not a third? Let's get right into it, by going over the reviews!**

 **Captain: Probably the most punctual reviewer I have lol, always the first one. I will have to make JOHN CENA appear for real at least once in this. He grinds my Klinklangs as well. Might I mention, Klinklang is one of my favorite Pokemon lol. I don't know, just found his design to be cool. The real question is: how big is Trump's wig? I'm pretty sure it reaches down to his stupid brain lol. Good Markiplier style ending, and as always, thanks for reviewing, you Captain of the Infinite!**

 **Aura: Hey there, Aura! I hate being woken up early. Especially when I have to go to work at like eight AM on some days. Ugh. But hey, at least I get that cash money lol. I think there would be a lot of people who would agree with your stance on Trump. I'm not gonna get super political, but his ideas are impossible. Thanks for the review, Aura!**

 **Quintus: Yeah, long review _is_ long. But, I need to be honest dude, the review has very little to do with the actual story. The only parts I can say are pertaining to the story are when you mention Unknown and when you say great chapter and what not. And that's like, two sentences. I'm totally fine with you using your OCs in your reviews, that's your right. I just find it annoying that you write a mini story within the review that has nothing to do with the chapter at hand. It kinda makes me feel like you skimmed the story and decided to make a little irrelevant story in your review to cover up how short of a review it would be. Please, if you are gonna use your OCs to review, have them react to the chapter or use them to voice your own opinion. Thank you.**

 **Glimpse: Why the giant curse word? What could it be lol. Hehehe, Glimpse abuse is the best kind of abuse, hehehe. Wow, what is wrong with me? Lol. If I had the chance, I would throw him out of a window. However, I couldn't make Angel do it for...reasons. Hey, you never know what can happen :P And it's way more than a dozen. Donald Trump deserves to have a bad time. Thanks for the review!**

 **Let's get this episode roooooooolling!**

 **Disclaimer: Gold, the Eon, and the plot are owned by me. Glimpse is owned by Glimpse the Hedgehog. Angel is owned by IcyAngels. Everything else is owned by their respective owners.**

 **The GG Connection**

 **Episode Three: The Search for the Mythical Computer Room**

Unknown was awake unusually early. He was walking around aimlessly in his mansion, holding a cup of coffee that he wasn't going to drink. He hated coffee. He kept meandering through the various rooms of his mansion, not really paying attention to what was inside each one. He walked into the room where the strange blue box was supposed to be. However, unknown to Unknown, the blue box was gone! The time and space lord walked past the room, giving it no attention. However, after a minute, Unknown zoomed back into the room, not spilling a drop of coffee.

"Wait, when did that disappear? I could have sworn no one could get in here...and I don't think anyone has another one," Unknown wondered, scratching his chin. He threw the cup of coffee at the empty space in the room to make sure it wasn't invisible. The cup crashed into the ground, splashing coffee everywhere on the red carpet that the blue box was supposed to be on. "Well, crud, now I have to throw that in the wash. Oh, wait..." Unknown said. With a snap of the fingers, the mess was cleaned up and the coffee cup was back in his hand. Suddenly, a blinding light filled the room. Unknown stared right into the light, being entranced by the shiny light. It died down, revealing the blue box. "Oh, there it is," he pointed out. The door of the blue box opened up, and a billow of smoke rolled out of it. A figure could be seen through the smoke, holding some kind of wand object. Unknown gasped and put his hands on his face as the person walked out of the box.

"Okay, I decided to leave one mansion and I end up in another. What the hell?" the person complained. The person was actually a simple orange feminine Yoshi, holding some sort of mechanical wand thing.

"Oh, it's you," Unknown realized, holding up a big pack of paper. "The script says that you're Melaney, an orange Yoshi that's friends with Angel and the winner of the first ever Total Drama Universe."

"Uh, yeah, that's me. Where am I again? I know I had the TARDIS take me away from the god awful Yoshi Island, but I didn't expect to end up here," Melaney said, looking around the strange room.

"Well, it seems the time-line needed you here and made you come here. Strange, I didn't think the TARDIS would have to listen to the laws of time and could go wherever it wanted. Oh well, welcome to mi casa!" Unknown announced, throwing his arms in the air.

"Thanks, I guess," Melaney replied. "Anyways, did you mention something about Angel?"

"Yes, I did! Apparently, she's your friend and, wouldn't you know it, she's here!" Unknown answered.

"Wait, she's here? In this weird mansion?" Melaney asked suspiciously.

"Yep. She's part of a team that's going around collecting cool things. You sound surprised that she's here," Unknown questioned.

"Well, yeah, I am. I haven't really seen her much since she thawed out after TDU. She kinda drifted from place to place for the most part, and I only got to see her a couple times," she explained.

"I take that you two were close?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. I was really sad when the whole frozen over thing happened, and then I was really happy that she thawed out, but I was still worried about the rock that was in her heart, but I was happy she didn't completely die by stupid ice, and there was so many emotions and then...poof, she was gone," Melaney explained further.

"Well, what are you waiting for? She's probably awake and eating breakfast by now, go say hi!" Unknown said happily, pushing the Yoshi towards where the kitchen was.

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah! Just be careful, there are three other people in there who might be a tad confused about a random Yoshi walking in there," Unknown chuckled.

"Meh, doesn't matter to me. Thanks...uh, what's your name again?" she asked him.

"I actually have a really, really long and ridiculous name, but you can just call me Unknown," he introduced himself.

"Well, nice to meet you, Unknown. Now if you will excuse me, I gotta go see my best friend again!" Melaney said joyously, running through the halls and eventually into the kitchen. As predicted, the group of Angel, Gold, Glimpse and Twilight were all sitting around a table, eating some pancakes, or pun-cakes as someone called them. The Yoshi saw her icy best friend and got a huge grin on her face. "SECRET AGENT MELANEY IS IN THE HOUSE!" she yelled in the kitchen. The breakfast-eaters were startled by the sudden shouting; they all turned their attention to whoever it was. Angel recognized the Yoshi and quickly got out of her seat and gave her a big hug.

"Oh my god, Melaney! It's been so long!" Angel said while hugging her.

"I know, I know, way too long! I haven't even seen you since the stupid competition thing!" Melaney replied.

"Okay, Gold, you know more about Angel than any of us do, who is this?" Glimpse asked, pointing to the orange Yoshi.

"That would be Melaney, Angel's best friend. They go waaaaaaaay back," Gold answered.

"Yeah, no shit, I could tell that much. I mean, like when and why?" he said with an eye-roll.

"Yes, I would like to know about this competition as well," Twilight said.

"Wow, this is gonna take some explaining," Gold muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Or you could just go read the story, Total Drama Universe, by-" Unknown randomly interjected, but his mouth was literally zipped up by Gold.

"No time for fourth wall breaking! The simple explanation is that Angel was in a competition called Total Drama Universe where a bunch of people, including Angel, Melaney, and others, have to survive a bunch of challenges and each other for one million dollars. Melaney ended up winning, but not without some...bad consequences," Gold explained.

"What kind of consequences?" Glimpse asked curiously. Gold leaned over to whisper to him.

"I'd rather not bring it up in front of those two, it's a pretty touchy subject," he said to the hedgehog. Glimpse simply nodded to his statement and Gold backed up. "That's the gist of it, anyway."

"Oh, okay. Well, hi there, Melaney, my name is Twilight Sparkle," Twilight introduced herself formally to the Yoshi.

"Wow, a pony! Do you dance on rainbows?" Melaney asked, breaking the hug with Angel.

"Uh...I guess?" Twilight answered hesitantly.

"I'm Glimpse, Gold's friend and Angel's punching bag, nice to meet you," Glimpse introduced himself.

"Wow, girl, how many punching bags do you need?" Melaney asked Angel.

"A lot. I annoy Glimpse a lot. Almost constantly," she replied.

"Hey, I'm Gold," Gold simply said.

"Wait, I feel like I know that name," Melaney wondered.

"I think I told you about him that one time you visited me in the hospital," Angel said. "I probably subtly mentioned him before going on a rant about...well, you-know-who."

"Voldemort?" Unknown asked, which got him a death glare from both of the girls.

"Oh, well, it's still nice to meet you," Gold replied.

"Well, now that the introductions to the new character are over, it's time for the mission," Unknown said, which made Angel groan.

"Why do we need to do one today? I kinda wanna chill and talk with Melaney about stuff," she complained.

"Don't you worry, Ms. Ice Sculpture, it won't take that long. The Shard is simply in the computer room," Unknown said with a sly grin. Angel's robotic eye twitched.

"Did you say...the computer room?" she asked. Her question was met with a very obnoxious voice shouting "FIND THE COMPUTER ROOM!"

"That's right! Just find the computer room, and you'll be set for the day!" Unknown instructed.

"I am _not_ doing that again. Sorry, Angel, but I'm sitting this one out. SECRET AGENT, EXPLORE!" Melaney shouted before running into a random room. The faint voice of Melaney saying "Oh my mango, I think I found the music room!" was heard as she was exploring.

"So we have to find a computer room? Can't we just go to the Apple store and call that a computer room?" Glimpse asked.

"Nope! As you know, this mansion is huge and has infinite rooms despite looking like a normal mansion," Unknown explained.

"It's like a TARDIS!" Melaney yelled from a random room.

"Exactly! I think I left the Eon Shard in there last time I played a PC game, which was a while ago, so I accidentally left it in there. Have fun finding it!" Unknown explained, before teleporting himself to who knows where.

"Great! We have to look in hundreds of rooms just for a stupid computer room," Glimpse groaned.

"Just be happy we don't have to hear Vector say it every five seconds like a moron," Angel sighed. Out of nowhere, Vector showed up on Angel's wrist device.

"FIND THE COMPUTER ROOM!" he obnoxiously yelled before disappearing. Angel sighed deeply.

"Spoke too soon," she said.

"Look, if we just split up into two groups, we will find it in no time. I don't actually think he was serious when he said there are infinite rooms," Gold said.

"Gold, we know how Unknown is, there is definitely infinite rooms in here," Glimpse replied.

"But Gold has a point, we could cover more ground that way," Twilight agreed with Gold.

"Fine. I'll go with Glimpse since he's clueless about mostly everything, and you can go with Gold since he's just as clueless," Angel designated.

"Possibly even more clueless than Glimpse," Twilight muttered.

"HEY!" Gold yelled.

"I'm fine with this plan, as long as this woman doesn't drive me insane," Glimpse agreed.

"Don't I drive you insane twenty-four seven?" Angel asked him.

"Yes. Yes, you do," he answered. "But I'm hoping you'll be a little more bearable on this mission."

"Not a chance," she said with a smirk.

"Gold and I are going this way. We'll call you on the devices if we find it," Twilight said while walking to some random door, Gold following her.

"Got it!" Angel yelled as the other two entered the door.

* * *

The door Twilight and Gold went in lead them to a long hallway with doors scattered on the walls every so often. There was even a door that was on the ceiling.

"So what are the odds that we open this first door and it's the computer room?" Gold asked, approaching the first door in the hallway.

"Extremely low considering that there are infinite rooms in here," Twilight answered. Gold gripped the door handle and opened the door. It was not the computer room. Instead, the room showed a beach with a huge tsunami approaching it and Gold. He quickly slammed the door in surprise, putting his back to the door. "Was it the computer room?" Twilight asked.

"No. Not even close," Gold said between pants of fear.

"Why don't you try the next door?" Twilight asked with a sly grin. Gold did as told and went to the next door and opened it up. This time, the door led to a street with Godzilla at the very end of the street, running towards Gold. Gold slammed the door again in fear while Twilight laughed at his misfortune.

"I see that you enjoy me being scared shit-less," he said to the alicorn.

"It's pretty hilarious," Twilight said with a giggle.

"I'm so happy that you find my fear and near-death experiences funny," he said, starting to walk in the hallway.

"I can't tell if that's supposed to be sarcastic or serious since you would be happy if I found anything that you did funny," she replied to the fox.

"I'm not happy with everything you do!" Gold defended himself. "I just like a lot of things you do a lot."

"Riiiight," she said, rolling her eyes. "I'm pretty sure you find everything I do awesome just so you can try to flatter me."

"Hey, that's not true! I legitimately like what you can do!" he argued back.

"Alright, fine, you can believe that," she dismissed him while opening another door. The door showed a very decrepit and spooky house, which Twilight closed the door to with no emotion.

"I'm serious!" Gold argued.

"Uh huh," Twilight said absentmindedly. She opened the next door using her magic and saw a giant six-eyed monster staring at her. It gave her a mighty roar, but she simply closed the door on its face. Twilight looked at the ceiling to the door up there. She flew up to the door and opened it up.

"So, what's in there?" Gold asked.

"Nothing! It's a literally a door that is on his roof!" Twilight yelled down while looking at the sky above her and the roof of the mansion around her.

"How does that make any architectural sense?" Gold asked.

"I don't know, this mansion is wacky!" Twilight replied before slamming the door shut and descending to the ground.

"So...uh...oh, do any of your friends know about you being here?" Gold asked.

"Uh...horse-sticks, I didn't tell any of them. I'm sure if they came looking for me, Spike would tell them where I'm at," she answered.

"You think Spike is gonna remember?" he questioned.

She giggled and responded, "I don't even think he's awake."

"Well, hopefully, we can have a break or something. I know we just started this adventure, but I'd like a day just to hang out and stuff," he said.

"Yeah, me too," she responded.

"Really?" Gold asked excitedly. It took a second for Twilight to realize what Gold meant by 'hang out'.

"Oh, you meant with you. I mean...I'd like to hang out with all of you really. Especially Angel. She seems kinda...hostile to me at the moment," she explained.

"That's just Angel being Angel. She'll be like that to you for a while, she needs to 'warm up' to you, pun intended," Gold said with a chuckle.

"I understand. I'll just have to deal with it for now. If we are gonna be together on this adventure, then I want to be with friends with her," Twilight insisted.

"Well I'm glad you wanna do that, that's really nice of you," Gold complimented. "Plus, I agree since I'd rather not want to hear you two arguing all the time."

"Yeah. She seems like a nice person underneath. She definitely knows how to voice her opinions," she giggled.

"Definitely. Just warning you now, she doesn't really know how to deal with others' opinions so she just dismisses them immediately and says her opinion is correct," he warned Twilight.

"I'll keep it in mind. Especially since I'm very opinionated myself," she responded.

"Trust me, I know," Gold chuckled.

"Now c'mon, let's go find that stupid computer room," Twilight said as they both entered a new hallway.

* * *

"No."

"Please stop," Glimpse pleaded.

"No."

"How long are you gonna keep this up for?"

"No."

"I told you _not_ to drive me insane!"

"No."

"..."

"No."

"I DIDN'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING THAT TIME!"

"No."

"ARGH!" Glimpse yelled, punching a door. His punch left a hole that showed the contents of the room. It was a completely white room with a single chair in the middle of it. Its purpose was unknown.

"No."

"I'm gonna stop acknowledging you are here," he said to the repeating girl as he went to the next door.

"No." he opened a door and it led to the ocean. Somehow, the door was floating above the water with nothing beneath it. Glimpse slammed the door in anger.

"This is stupid! We are never going to find this stupid computer room!" he yelled. Vector appeared on Angel's wrist again and said his stupid catchphrase once more. Angel gave the wrist device a small slap.

"Shut the hell up," she told the device.

"Oh, look who decided to stop saying no," Glimpse teased.

"Don't make me start again," Angel threatened. "The only reason I stopped is because I agree. This is the worst mission ever."

"I mean, it's really annoying, but it isn't the worst. That honor goes to Trump. What makes you so mad about this mission?" he asked.

"It's a very grim reminder of my past, so to say," Angel replied.

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

"Back in that competition I talked to you guys about back when Melaney was there, one of the challenges was to find the computer room like we are now," she explained.

"You make this Total Drama whatever it is called sound like it was hell," he commented.

"Yeah, well, it was. It was one of the worst times of my life," Angel said. "And that's saying something."

"But, I mean, that specific challenge couldn't have been too bad, right?" he questioned.

"Finding the damn thing was annoying, especially since I was forced to deal with someone whose name I'd rather not say. I'll explode in rage if I do. Anyways, the worst part was that there was an added bonus to finding the computer room. There was a DVD that showed the entire competition and all the stuff that happened in it, including things that people didn't even know about. Let's just say, I found out something about someone that made me...confused," Angel explained, reliving the memories.

"Slap me in the face if I'm intruding, but would that person be Tails?" Glimpse asked cautiously. Angel's eyes widened as he somehow had guessed correctly. She sighed before speaking.

"Well, you're gonna find out somehow, so I'm gonna tell you now. Just promise you won't bring it up at all, or I will personally make your head go above Unknown's fireplace, got it?" she threatened the hedgehog.

"You can trust me. I won't say a word," he agreed. With a sigh, Angel started to explain.

"Well, the video showed that...that person that I'm not mentioning hypnotized Tails into kissing Amy," Angel first explained.

"Oh. I thought it would show like a murder or something, not that. What's so bad about that?" Glimpse asked.

"Well...okay, I can talk about this, it's fine," Angel replied, reassuring herself.

"Are you okay?" Glimpse asked the girl.

"Yeah. I just hate going over these memories. The reason it was a huge deal to me was because I thought Tails did it of his own will and was sick of me. Since even before that competition started...Tails and I were dating," she revealed.

"So that's why you've been saying something whenever he was brought up," Glimpse realized.

"Yeah. There's a lot more to the story of it all, but it's pointless and I don't wanna talk about it. However, the worst part of it was..." Angel was about to continue, but she opened a door. The door showed a hospital room, free of any patients. The hospital room reminded her of what she had to go through and the pain that was involved. She quickly shut the door and her eyes at the same time. "Never mind, I don't want to say anymore."

"That's fine, I understand. Thanks for opening that much, it's rare that you ever do that to anyone," Glimpse said.

"Yeah. It isn't the most fun thing for me to talk about, but I would have to tell you eventually," she said with a sigh. Glimpse paused for a second before asking another question.

"Does Gold know about this?" he asked.

"He actually knows a lot. There's a lot I haven't told you, for obvious reasons, but I've already told it all to Gold. I'd advise you don't find out about me via him," she said.

"I won't. Besides, I doubt he would even tell me if I asked," Glimpse said.

"You really think so?" she asked.

"Well when I asked you what was wrong yesterday, Gold told me to not bring it up," Glimpse explained.

"Huh," Angel said simply.

"Yeah. Anyways, let's find this stupid room so we never have to see it again, shall we?" Glimpse suggested.

"You can say that again. And if you literally say it again, I will kick you where you don't want to be kicked. Again," she warned him.

"I'm not, that's something Gold would do," he answered with a chuckle.

"Yes, but I wouldn't kick him in the balls. That's strictly for you," Angel said.

"OH COME ON!"

* * *

"You would think Unknown would make a map of this place. It would make this so much easier," Twilight said, closing yet another door.

"He's Unknown, he has this whole place mapped out in his head," Gold explained.

"But that's physically impossible! The place is infinite!" Twilight whined.

"Unknown's mind is infinite," he responded.

"He's right you know," Unknown said, walking out of a door that led to a jungle. "I know basically everything. I would tell you what I know about the four of you, but that would be spoiling the fun."

"What? That's...that's impossible! There's no way one person can know the future of everything," she replied.

"I'm Unknown. There's nothing more that needs to be explained," Unknown simply stated.

"He's got a point. There's no other way to explain it, other than he's just Unknown," Gold said with a shrug. "Anyways, what's up?"

"I'm here to make your job easier!" Unknown announced.

"Great! What is it? Do you have a map? A magical compass? Or are you just gonna tell us?" Twilight asked excitedly.

"Actually, I'm just gonna tell you to simply go back to the start and stop. Angel and Glimpse are gonna find it. You two don't," Unknown told them.

"You mean to tell me," Twilight said through gritted teeth. "That we had to walk through this stupid mansion and find the stupid computer room all for nothing?!"

"Yes! Didn't you have fun?" Unknown trolled.

"NO! I had no such fun!" Twilight growled before stomping away.

"I'm pretty happy. Since we can go back, I can beat you in Smash 4," Gold challenged with a smirk.

"Oh ho ho, that's what you think," Unknown responded.

"I will kill you with my King Dedede main."

"Good luck," Unknown said before they both zoomed towards the living room.

* * *

"If I open this door and it isn't the computer room, I'm destroying whatever is inside," Glimpse warned as he opened yet another door. The door led to a small brown room with a very cute puppy in the middle. It looked so happy to be there, even though it was originally stuck in that room.

"Do _not_ destroy that puppy," Angel warned the hedgehog.

"But I _need_ to!" he whined.

"I will make you into an ice sculpture, I swear I will," she threatened him.

"Fine," Glimpse grumbled, slamming the door closed. "Where is this stupid room?"

"I don't know," she answered. "This is more annoying than finding it during TDU." Angel opened another door, and surprisingly, it was the computer room. Vector showed up on her wrist again and shouted that they had found the computer room, but Angel was too focused on the computer room itself. The room was huge, with three of the four walls were covered in screens, buttons, levers, speakers and other electronics. The room was very dimly lit, with only one of the small overhead lamps lighting up a section of a desk that was in front of the largest screen. The room looked dusty and barren like no one had touched it for a long time. Interestingly enough, the one light was shining right where the Eon Shard was lying. She could feel a slight sting in her heart like someone had poked her with a frozen needle.

"Finally!" Glimpse said, walking past the frozen hedgehog to grab the Shard. He accidentally kicked many electronics that were scattered on the floor, but he paid little attention as he focused on getting the Shard. Glimpse gripped the Shard, but not before noticing a small DVD below it. He picked it up and blew on it to scatter the dust that had accumulated on it. "What is this? It says...I can't really read it. I think it says something about a season or something," Glimpse said, squinting at the DVD.

"Can we please get out of here?" Angel asked. Her heart was pounding and her breath was quickened.

"Hold on, I want to see what's on this DVD," Glimpse replied, looking around for an on-button to the main screen. Suddenly, an icy spear flew in the air and hit the DVD out of Glimpse's hand and sent it into the garbage on the ground. "What the hell!" Glimpse shouted.

"This place is almost a carbon copy of the computer room I had to go in. I want to leave now. No one is seeing what's on that disk ever again," Angel replied, summoning her spear back to her. She shifted around uncomfortably while darting her eyes around the room. She also had the hand that wasn't holding her spear near where her heart would be.

"Calm down, it isn't the same room. You're over-exaggerating," he responded, shuffling some garbage around in an attempt to find the DVD again.

"Don't say that! You don't understand how it felt to watch that stupid DVD and find out about all the stupid shit that people did to you. You don't know what it feels like to know that people will hate you or others to the point where they want to make your life a living hell. You never will," Angel said sternly, walking out of the room.

"Angel!" Glimpse called out, but she was already gone. "Chaos damn it, woman." Glimpse put the Shard in his quills for safe keeping and walked quickly out of the room, closing the door as he did. As he walked down the hallway, Glimpse heard a crackling noise behind him. He turned around to see that the door he had just closed was encased in ice. He turned back around with a sigh and walked on ahead.

* * *

"Why is that forward air so good?" Unknown asked the fox who was playing Smash 4 with him.

"You should see the forward smash, breaks shields completely if it's charged enough," Gold replied, staring at the large flat-screen television. Angel popped out of a random door in the living room and gave a gaze to the two playing before stomping upstairs to her room. Glimpse appeared out of the same door a second later and saw the two playing.

"Wait, Gold, we didn't call you that we found it yet. How are you here already?" Glimpse asked curiously.

"Unknown told Twi and me that we could stop looking. He knew that you two were going to find it," he answered, eyes still glued to the screen.

"Oh, well, alright. Where is Twilight then?" Glimpse asked.

"I think she went to go see if Tails was doing anything. Hence, why I'm here playing Smash with Unknown instead of doing something with her," he said with a tinge of anger in his voice.

"I bet that makes you happy," Glimpse said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm beating Unknown, which is pretty good. But yeah, it's pretty annoying. I try to make her happy and whatnot, but she always goes to see Tails," Gold said.

"I hear you, I hear you."

"So how was your adventure with Angel?" Gold asked.

"Well, it could have gone better. Opened some wounds for her," Glimpse explained. Gold put the game on pause for a moment, but Unknown kept staring at the screen.

"She told you about what happened?" he asked.

"She gave some general explanation of what happened," Glimpse responded.

"Well, at least, she opened up to you. It's very hard for her to do that, you know. I kinda figured that this mission would give her a PTSD of sorts. Not a pleasant experience for anyone to have," Gold said, looking at the hedgehog.

"It doesn't sound too bad, but I wouldn't know."

"It's bad. Imagine that a stupid competition in which you went on a roller coaster of emotions from the very high to the lowest of lows defined a huge portion of your life," Gold explained to him.

"Now that you put it that way, that doesn't seem...fun," Glimpse muttered.

"It isn't. I watched it happen," Gold muttered back.

"Watched it? Weren't you in Equestria at the time?"

"I was. This competition was live on television, you know. And it was live to a huge amount of people and places. DVDS were made, shirts and other merchandise were created, it was everywhere," he explained further.

"You mean to tell me, everyone's lives were being shown to the world?"

"Every person on that show was being watched for entertainment. Even if something might seriously hurt someone, whether it be physical or emotional, or even if someone died, it was all for entertainment," Gold said grimly.

"People are sick. How can they do that to them? I mean, I can be pretty cruel to people, but that's only when people deserve it."

"Trust me Glimpse, I know. I've thought about doing something _bad_ to those people who made her life a living hell. It pisses me off."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Glimpse said, putting his hands up.

"What?" Gold asked.

"You aren't the kind of person to be like 'Oh, I'm gonna go kill them, those fuckers'. I'm used to you being like 'We should give them a second chance'," Glimpse explained.

"Yeah, well, for what they did to her, they don't deserve that," Gold said, putting his focus back on the game.

"I hear you. Well, I'm gonna call it a night, good night, Gold," Glimpse said his farewell.

"Night, Glimpse."

"Can you all be quiet in there?" Melaney screamed from the music room. "I'm trying to get these triplets perfect!" Both Gold and Unknown chuckled as they returned to their riveting game.

* * *

 **Another episode, woohoo! I am on a roll with these. I'm probably gonna do one more episode after this since you guys seem to enjoy it. I know I sure do. Like I said, lots of awesome and new stuff planned. For you Six readers, worry not. After I do one more episode after this one, that will be next in line. There's a huge battle scene planned for Six in the next chapter, so it's gonna take some time.**

 **I hope you guys have been noticing that I've been keeping up with the every Monday schedule I set for myself. I'm really proud of myself for actually getting down to it and actually doing it. It feels good to overcome laziness for once.**

 **Of course, I couldn't do it with Icy and Melaney. As per the usual, they did beta-read this. Those two have also been a huge influence on pushing me to stop being lazy and JUST DO IT! Without them, I probably would have updated one Monday, and then been gone for weeks. But nope, they have been pushing me and making me write when I have the time, and as you can tell, it has paid off. Thanks a bunch you two, it means a lot.**

 **Thank you all for reading and reviewing, leave a reviews if you would like, and, as always...**

 **EOOOOOOOOOOOOON OUUUUT!**


	5. Episode 4

**Hey everyone, Gold here with yet another episode of The GG Connection. Someone should seriously make these into actual episodes of a show or animation or something. If only I could animate lol. Leeeeeeeet's get riiiiiiiight into the reviews!**

 **Captain: Oh god, the tiddy room sounds amazing. Are there pictures of them or actual things? Lol. You want to fight me? BRING IT ON M80, I'LL REK YOU AND UR MUM :P GET A BETTER MEMORY LOL. Just write about the most important parts of the chapter and anything you like. Write them down or something lol. Thanks for the awesome review as always, you Captain of the Memes!**

 **Quintus: Okay, that's a little better. But I would like to actually hear your opinions on important parts, not just see you reference little jokes that I made in the chapter. Please, try to give me your opinion and thoughts, ESPECIALLY in this chapter. A lot happens. Thanks for the review!**

 **Aura: As I was writing the chapter, I thought about that Fairly Oddparents' episode too about halfway through lol. Cats are assholes, but that's why I love them lol. I actually main Dedede in real life, which is why I had Gold use him. Shield breaks for days :P Lucario main, nice. I'm guessing lol. I'm so glad you at last have some idea what Total Drama is lol. And you are right, although the only characters she can sympathize with that are available are Tails, Melaney, and Sonic. ORANGE! ORANGE YOSHI! Thanks for the review!**

 **Glimpse: Trust me, there will be moments where you are stuck with her and you can't really complain. Hack, sometimes you could understand her. AND NO, YOU WILL NEVER BE IMMUNE. About Gold...hehehe, you have no idea. DEFINITELY LEAVING HER WITH YOU AGAIN IN A DIFFERENT CHAPTER, BYE! Thanks for the review!**

 **Thanks for the reviews guys. Now, a lot of shit is about to go down. Prepare yourself.**

 **Disclaimer: Gold, the Eon, and the plot are owned by me. Glimpse is owned by Glimpse the Hedgehog. Angel and Melaney belong to IcyAngels. Everything else is owned by their respective owners.**

 **The GG Connection**

 **Episode Four: Ch-Ch-Ch-Chill?**

Like the rest of the missions, it all started bright and early in the morning. Melaney was given her own room next to Angel's room and was allowed to stay there for as long as she wanted to. The group of four were once again standing on the metal teleporting plate, with Unknown and Melaney standing near the mechanism to activate the teleporter.

"Okay everyone, you ready for another fun-filled, action-packed adventure?" Unknown asked excitedly.

"Why do we always start the missions in the early morning?" Gold asked groggily, holding a cup of coffee in his hands.

"The early bird catches the worm!" Unknown stated. "And in this case, the early fox, the early alicorn, the early hedgehog, and the early frozen hedgehog."

"Let's just get this over with, I wanna work on music stuff later with Melaney," Angel said, crossing her arms.

"When did you do music stuff?" Gold asked her.

"For a while, actually. I can play the bell set and Melaney plays the clarinet," Angel explained. "I do things other than freeze stuff."

"I never said you don't do other things. I bet you are very talented," he responded.

"More talented than you," Glimpse muttered.

"HEY!"

"Anyways, let's do this!" Unknown shouted, throwing the switch. However, the group didn't teleport anywhere. They stayed on the metal plate looking very confused.

"Unknown, why did we not go somewhere?" Gold asked.

"Did you break it?" Glimpse asked the same person.

"Trust me, if I broke it, a lot more things would be broken other than this teleportation machine," Unknown muttered, looking around the mechanism.

"Well, looks like we don't have a mission today. Bye," Angel said, already stepping off the machine.

"Wait! You still have a mission!" Unknown stated, putting a finger up.

"The machine is broken, so what mission could we possibly have?" Angel responded, putting her hands on her hips. Unknown turned around and went to the random closet that was right behind him. On the ground of the closet was the Eon Shard!

"Oh, so that's why it didn't teleport us!" Gold pointed out.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious," Twilight muttered, but Gold didn't hear it.

"No, I'm the Captain!" Unknown rebutted. "Well, looks like the mission is over."

"Does this mean?" Twilight asked Unknown.

"That's right! We all get a free day today! You can do anything you want today. Well, not everything," Unknown replied with a sly grin. He then winked and snapped his fingers a bunch of times.

"Thank mangoes! C'mon Angel, we got some triplets and eighth notes we need to conquer!" Melaney exclaimed, already running toward the music room. The icy hedgehog also started running toward where the room was. However, while Gold and Glimpse got off the metal plate, Twilight stayed on.

"Twilight, you heard Unknown, we have the day to ourselves," Gold said to the alicorn.

"I know, that's why I want to go back to Equestria. My friends are probably worried sick and Princess Celestia probably has some princess duties that I need to do," she explained.

"Aw c'mon Twi, we have so much here that we can do!" Gold whined.

"Maybe later, Gold," she said sternly to the fox. "Unknown, if you could please send me to Equestria."

"On it!" he responded, changing the location and flipping the switch. Just like that, Twilight was gone and headed to Equestria. Meanwhile, Angel and Melaney were in the music room in front of their respective instruments. The music room was a relaxing tan colored room with various musical notes scattered on the walls. Several different instruments, even some unique otherworldly instruments, were set up in the large room. The two girls were in the middle of the room with their respective instruments.

"Okay, what should we do?" Angel asked, twirling one of her mallets for the bell set.

"Disney songs?" Melaney suggested.

"We could, I think I remember a few. Just, please, nothing from the Dorito-head show," Angel agreed. She then noticed Melaney was trying to use her clarinet and it looked completely uncomfortable. She was fiddling around with the keys of the instrument and trying to see what the hell she was doing.

"Ugh, this is impossible! I don't have enough fingers to cover all the holes and my fucking Yoshi nose is blocking my sight!" she complained, making Angel laugh at her misfortune.

"Just change into a human or something," she suggested.

"Wait, I can do that?"

"Yeah, I remember you did it back in TDU."

"Well, how do I do it?"

"I don't know, it just happened! Say an Indian chant or something."

"An Indian chant? Really?" Melaney deadpanned.

"That's all I got," Angel said with a laugh. "Just kidding, just try thinking about being a human. With how things are going around here, I'm pretty sure that's all it takes."

"I'll give it a shot," Melaney said with a sigh. She just stood there, thinking about what she would look like as a human. Suddenly, a white light enveloped her body, making it impossible to see what was happening. The light faded and left behind a white human with brown hair and brown eyes. "Wow, I actually did it!"

"Yes, yes, you did. Now, let's do this shit," Angel said and hit one of the notes on her bell set.

 **In Equestria...**

Spike was taking a nap on a pile of books he was supposed to put away in alphabetical order. These books weren't knocked over, but rather, Spike decided to use them as his mattress and pulled them down. Suddenly, Twilight popped into the room, waking the baby dragon up.

"I swear I wasn't sleeping on the job! Look, I'm putting books away right now!" Spike said frantically, throwing them.

"It's fine, Spike, I knew you were going to be sleeping the entire time anyways," Twilight sighed, walking upstairs to gather some things.

"Oh. Well, how did that thing with Tails go?" Spike asked curiously.

"It wasn't even with Tails!" she shouted from the upper floor.

"What? Then what did he want and where have you been for the past three days?" Spike asked while actually putting the books away in alphabetical order.

"Well," she said as she walked back downstairs with a saddlebag on. "He needed my help getting these Eon Shard things, and-"

"Oh boy, Eon. That means-"

"Yes, Gold is involved. So is Glimpse and a new girl I met, Angel. But you know how Gold is," she said with a sigh.

"I mean, he's cool and all, but he's kind of...clingy," he responded.

"I agree. He's a good friend and all, but I really don't want to be in any serious relationship with him. He's...well..."

"Irrational?"

"Well..."

"Doesn't realize he's just infatuating over someone instead of actually liking them?"

"Yes, but..."

"Doesn't know when to stop being nice just for the sake of trying to get you to like him and start being a genuinely nice person?" Twilight just stared at the baby dragon for a minute, blinking twice at him.

"You know, I ought to make an honorary Element just for you. The Element of Brutal Honesty," she said with a giggle.

"I say it how it is," he replied with a shrug. "And make that out of emeralds, please."

"I appreciate his niceness, but it's just too much for me. Plus, he knows I like Tails. Why doesn't he just...you know, move on?"

"Like I said, he's clingy. I think you should probably tell it to him straight out."

"I mean, I planned on doing that eventually, I just don't wanna...well, to put it bluntly, make him feel like shit."

"Maybe that's what he needs. Don't be a jerk about it, just tell him."

Twilight sighed at his statement and thought of an idea. "I will. Today. He wanted to hang out with me today, so I will. I can invite him here for lunch or something and talk to him. That should work. Hopefully, he won't take it too hard," she explained while pacing around.

"I wouldn't count on it, Twi. He's been like this for a while now," Spike responded.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see," she said. "Please finish rearranging the books while I go do some stuff for Celestia. Maybe, when I come back, I'll have a nice large sapphire for you."

"Last time you said that, you forgot," Spike huffed, crossing his arms.

"I won't forget this time," Twilight promised.

"Pinkie Promise. And I'll make sure Pinkie knows if you forget," he threatened.

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye. There, you happy?"

"I'll be happy when I'm eating my big, delicious, juicy sapphire," he said, salivating at the thought.

"Just get the books done," Twilight said with a stern glare as she left the library.

 **Back at the mansion's music room...**

"Your eighth notes are so rushed!" Melaney complained.

"They are not! I just follow the beat of my own drum! And that beat has slightly rushed eighth notes," Angel countered with a laugh.

"Well, get it together! We only have two days until the show!" Melaney shouted.

"Show? Melaney, it's just us two," Angel pointed out. Melaney looked around for a second and realized her mistake.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I got caught up in the mood," she said, rubbing the back of her head.

"I wanted to take a break anyways. These triplets kill," Angel responded, throwing her mallets behind her and taking a seat in a chair.

"So, how is it walking around with those three?" the human asked, also taking a seat.

"It's alright. Torturing Glimpse on every mission is definitely a plus. Gold is okay to be around. And Twilight, she's alright. For now," Angel answered.

"For now?"

"She seems to have something for...well, you know who."

"Oooooo, him," Melaney realized. "Is somebody a little jelly?" she muttered.

"I am not jealous! Nor will I ever be! She can have him for all I care!" Angel rebutted, turning her body away from Melaney with crossed arms.

"Oh really now?" Melaney asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, really!" Angel shouted, snapping her head toward Melaney but quickly snapped her head back. Melaney staring at her wasn't helping either.

"Uh huh, sure. Anyways, what have you guys done so far?" she asked.

"Well," Angel answered, sitting back in a relaxed position. "We've defeated Eggman like twelve million times, took a Shard from Donald Trump's hair, and yesterday, we found a Shard in the..." Angel paused, remembering the copy of the computer room.

"Oh yeah, the computer room thing. How did that go?" Melaney asked.

"The computer room. Melaney, it was exactly the one from TDU, it just looked old and unused. And the monitors, the buttons, the lights, the big screen, the DVD, the-"

"The DVD?" Melaney asked, eyebrows raised. "You mean the DVD that showed all the secrets and shit?"

"Yes, that one. It was there for some reason. Glimpse was about to watch it, but I knocked it away from him. I didn't ever want to see that room again," Angel answered, ducking her head down.

"That doesn't make any sense. Why would Unknown or anyone in here have that exact room and DVD in there?" Melaney pondered.

"I don't know! All I know is I never want to do anything remotely close to that again. Nothing to do with that or him," Angel said, shaking a bit. Melaney paused before cautiously asking a question.

"How is Tails recently?" she asked, wincing right after. Angel thought about just completely ignoring the question, not even raising her head. But she did.

"Well, he isn't terrible. He was okay when I first saw him like three days ago. He even called me after fights with Egghead. But, you know how it is," she answered calmly. She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath.

"That's good. At least he isn't being a total asshole," Melaney said.

"That doesn't excuse him for being an asshole back then!" Angel snapped.

"Never said it did. But, at least, he's learning," Melaney pointed out. Angel leaned back in her chair and stared at the ceiling, sighing as she did so.

"Yeah."

Without warning, Gold came running into the room, cheering and yelling. He even knocked over a few instruments in doing so.

"Watch it, you idiot, that shit is expensive! Why are you running around for?" Melaney asked.

"Something awesome just happened!" Gold exclaimed excitedly.

"Did your balls finally drop?" Angel asked with a sarcastic happy face. The wrist device on Angel gave off a loud air-horn.

"First of all, rude," Gold said, stopping his running and pointing at the icy hedgehog. "Second, guess who just landed a date!"

"Not Glimpse?" Angel asked.

"Correct! I did!" Gold answered proudly.

"Gold, your hand doesn't count as a date," Melaney said, which made both of the girls laugh.

"So savage today, jeez," he said. "Anyways, Twilight just sent me a text through the communicator thingy. She wants to meet me for lunch!"

"You sure it's a date?" Angel asked.

"I mean, even if it isn't, it's still something! I see you girls later!" Gold talked quickly, running back to the teleportation room. The girls looked at each other with deadpanned expressions.

"I don't buy it. I've only been around the girl for three days, I can tell that she doesn't like him," Angel said.

"Well, maybe she changed. Like you said, you've only known her for three days," Melaney pointed out.

"Well, we'll have to wait and see if he comes back crying or not," she responded.

"You think he's that sensitive?"

"He's kinda emotional. Just a little bit."

"How do you know that?"

"I've known him for like four months I think."

"Wow, didn't think you knew him for that long."

"Yeah. Should we do another song?"

 **Meanwhile at Equine Cafe in Ponyville...**

The cafe was small and simple. There were only a few booths inside the place with a front counter showing a variety of goodies. While there were a bunch of treats on display, they had large chalkboard menu hanging above it, showing an assortment of different lunch options. The booths inside were packed for the late lunch rush, but the outside only had a few ponies sitting there. The outside tables were wooden and and red umbrellas in the middle of them. At one of them was Gold, frantically looking around to see where Twilight was.

"Where is she? She said she would be here right on time," Gold said to himself, still looking around. He then spotted her walking toward him and gave her a warm smile. She sat down across from him. "Good afternoon, Twilight," he said happily.

"Hi," she answered back simply.

"So, I guess we should go get the food first. I can go order it. What do you-" Gold said, getting up, but he was interrupted.

"Actually, I want to talk first," Twilight insisted.

"Oh, okay," Gold responded, calmly sitting back down.

"Look, I can tell that you like me. Isn't that right?" she asked.

"Well, yeah, I like you a lot. I'm pretty sure I've already told you the millions of things I like about you," he answered.

"And I appreciate it, I really do. You are an awesome person and a great friend."

"And?"

"Well, I really don't like you the same way. I'm kinda trying to get Tails to like me right now, and there's a lot going on. I'm really conflicted, and you trying to get with me isn't really helping," she said, looking straight into his eyes.

"What are you saying?" Gold asked, obviously not taking the hint. Twilight rolled her eyes over his naivety.

"Gold, I'm trying to be as nice as I can while making it certain you get the picture. We can't be together. I like Tails, and you are just being nice to me just to try to get me to like you."

"That's not true!" Gold said, knitting his eyebrows. "I've said it before, and I'll say it again, I try to be the nicest I can so that you can be happy."

"That's my point. You aren't being nice because you are a nice person; you are being nice just so I can see you. I bet there's a hundred things that I do that are bad, but every single one of them is seen as good by you."

"But I am a nice person!" he blurted out. He was feeling like his heart was being stabbed by a knife.

"And I can tell you are. But stop being nice to me for the sake of trying to date me, and start being nice as a friend. Tails is your best friend, you should be excited he might be with someone like me," she explained. Gold paused before saying anything else.

"So that's it? That's all? After how nice I was to you?" he asked, sitting back in his chair.

"I'm sorry if you are upset, but I had to tell you the truth. I hope we can stay friends, especially since we are on an adventure together. Being great friends during a fun adventure would be fun, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah. Fun," he muttered.

"Great! Now if you'll excuse me, I have some work from Celestia that I need to catch up on. I'll see you later," Twilight said, getting up and walking down the street. Gold just stared down in the ground while slouched in his chair, his arms crossed and his eyes glazed over.

"We didn't even eat lunch," he muttered to himself, sitting alone.

 **Back at Unknown's mansion…**

"Okay, let's stop, please. I don't think I can take any more triplets and rushed eighth notes," Melaney said, taking her clarinet away from her mouth.

"They aren't rushed! It's just my style of eighth notes," Angel responded, putting her mallets on top of her bell set.

"There's only one style of eighth notes!"

"Whatever," Angel responded. Suddenly, her wrist communicator started to ring. Taking a look at it, her eyes widened.

"Is it the pizza guy?" Melaney asked.

"Hush," she told the human. Angel pressed the green answer button and brought her wrist up to her mouth. "Tails?"

"Wow, that's the third time you've answered my call," Tails answered from the other side.

"Yeah, I did. What do you need?" she asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you would want to come over and talk about stuff." Angel looked at her friend with wide eyes, who nodded furiously. She winced. Melaney glared at her, not letting up until Angel gave the appropriate response. "Uh, Angel, you there?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm here. Um, sure. When do you want me over?" she asked.

He shrugged, despite her not being able to see him. "I'm not really doing anything, so how about now? Unless you're busy or-"

"No! I'm free! Just gimme a few minutes to get ready and um...you know, stuff. I'll be there shortly," she interrupted, abruptly ending the call.

Melaney immediately grabbed her by the shoulders. "You know what this means, right?!"

"It doesn't mean anything! He probably wants to talk about one of his stupid inventions or some shit like that." She broke away from her grip. "It's nothing."

"Riiiight. I bet that's exactly what you are thinking," Melaney said.

"It is! It's been four months, Melaney, if he was going to talk about it, don't you think he would have already?"

"He would've if you didn't avoid him by wandering everywhere for those months!"

She groaned. "I need to go get ready."

As she stomped upstairs, Melaney yelled, "You don't need to get ready! All you do is run a brush through your hair four times!"

Upstairs, Angel was sitting on the edge of her bed while staring into the mirror across from it. "Okay, calm down, Angel," she whispered to herself. "It's probably nothing important, right? He's had plenty of chances to bring it up...kinda." She shook her head. "Whatever." She shook her head. "Whatever he says isn't going to change anything, anyway." A sharp pain came from her chest as her heart thudded against her rib-cage, causing her to put a hand over it. "Chill. Just...not literally."

A few minutes later, she was outside walking toward his house. Back inside, the teleportation machine turned on and emitted a bright light. The light ceased and Gold was standing there alone. He walked into the adjacent living room and saw Glimpse and Unknown sitting on the couch. The brown hedgehog noticed his presence.

"There he is, the man of the hour! How did it go?" he asked the fox. The fox glared at the him, but Unknown's smile did not diminish at all.

"Did you guys make out or...?" Glimpse asked, also turning around to look at the fox.

Gold gave him the same glare and then looked at the ground. "I'm going over to Tails' house."

"Uh, you alright?" Glimpse asked him with a concerned look.

Gold snapped his head to look directly at him. "I'm fine. I'm going to Tails' house," he growled.

"Uh, well, alright then. Angel just went over there, you know."

"I'm still going."

"Well, good luck. I don't know why they decided to meet up, but I feel like it's something…" Glimpse trailed off as Gold was already walking outside.

At Tails' house…

Angel stood outside Tails' door, staring into its wooden surface.

"Okay Angel, just walk in there," she said, adding a sigh afterwards, leaning against the door. "Everything's going to be okay. You're over it. Whatever happens won't make any difference. If he's not over it, it's his pro-" Just then, the door to his house swung open and she almost fell into the house, but she caught herself before she did. Regaining her composure, she looked up and saw Tails holding the door open with a very confused expression.

"Angel? Why were you just standing out here?" he asked.

"I was, uh...waiting for you to open the door for me. You know, like a gentleman would," she answered, crossing her arms.

Tails sighed. "Come inside and sit down." He held the door open for her as she stepped inside his living room. She had never been in his house before, so it was all new to her. The living room had light yellow walls and two simple white couches facing each other, with a glass table between them. The table had a single item on it; a green vase holding a single rose. The back wall of the room had a flat-screen TV hanging on it. He closed the door and watched her look around. "Do you want anything to drink?"

Her attention went back to him after asking that question. "A glass of water would be nice." Tails gave her a simple nod and walked into the kitchen to get the drinks. He came back a second later with the two waters and handed her one. "Thank you," she said quietly.

"Yeah."

"So, what did you want me to come over for?" she asked.

"Just to talk about...well, you know," he responded, taking a sip of his water. Angel stared down into her glass of water. She knew exactly what he wanted to talk about. Whether or not she wanted to talk about it was a different story. He noticed her staring and grabbed the TV remote to try to break the ice. "Let's see if there's anything good on today, hm?" He started to flip through the channels to see what was on, possibly something she liked. As he surfed the channels, his finger stop pressing the button when he heard a very familiar voice.

"Hello everyone, and welcome back to our Total Drama Special where we have been going through the many moments of the show! As you may recall, we are talking about Total Drama's top five best couples, and it's time to announce number one! Personally, I would have put myself dating myself as number one," the black haired man said on the television said. "But, the producers wouldn't allow it. They still haven't gotten my latte...anyways, the best Total Drama couple is…" Tails could predict who it was going to be, but he couldn't bring himself to change the channel for some reason. He looked over at Angel who was watching the screen closely, the water in her glass beginning to freeze. "Tails and Angel from Total Drama Universe! These two came onto the show fresh out of destroying the Capitol and turned out to be one of the most popular couples we've ever had on the show. They went through all kinds of crap, including, but not limiting to, evil possessed dolls taking over Tails' body, having to deal with a Disney character gone evil, many idiots, and much more, but they stuck it to the end. The only reason I like them is because of all the ratings they gave me! For those wondering where they are now and what happened...well they aren't together anymore. And most likely never will be," the man continued. Tails' hand was shaking by now, the remote in his hand shaking as well. He heard Angel's glass shatter as the ice in it made it explode. "Tails cheated on her with a stupid pink chick, they both got really mad at each other, and they still didn't make it up when she found out he didn't do it under his own control! After that, Tails was mostly physically unharmed, but Angel froze to death with a rock stabbing her in the heart! Brutal. But hey, you gotta love those ratings, am I right?"

Tails finally was able to turn the TV off completely. He then gently tossed the remote onto the coffee table. Angel placed whatever was left of her glass onto the table and sunk back into the couch. Tails looked at her for a second, but quickly looked away in fear of her seeing him stare at her. He thought for a second of what to say. He had planned on talking to her about this stuff, but not in a million years did he think that Chris would come on the TV and lay the whole situation right in front of them.

"Well, that was nice," he said.

"Yeah. Definitely," she responded sarcastically.

"Oh, you know what part I meant," Tails said to her. An awkward silence followed. He stared at his own feet, moving them up and down. Angel was staring at no specific place, just contemplating the situation at hand, a hand pressed against her heart. Tails sighed and decided to be the one to break the awkward silence. "You know, it could be nice again."

"Yeah, it could be, if you hadn't kissed Amy like a fucking moron," she snapped.

Tails grit his teeth. Not this again. "Maybe I wouldn't have if I wasn't under hypnosis."

She quickly got up from the couch. "We have been over this a thousand times! That isn't how it works! You have to want to do it! You'd think with how smart you are, you would've figured that out by now!"

Tails sighed deeply and looked her straight in the eye. "Look, it's not like I was thinking of her constantly. I wasn't thinking of kissing her twenty-four seven. It just happened on that one day-"

"That one day was our three month anniversary! Out of all the days to pick, you just had to-"

Tails stood up as well, never breaking eye contact. "Shit like that happens all the time! It's something that happens to guys, and girls too! I remember you always having that thing for Jack Frost, am I right?"

She growled at his statement. "That's not the point! Instead of explaining you had some sort of feelings for her and waiting it out, you decided to defend yourself and not give a shit about mine. Do you have any idea how much that hurt?"

Tails jabbed himself in the chest with his thumb. "Oh, and I wasn't hurt? Do you know how painful it is to wake up with a broken nose, have your best friend tell you that you cheated on your girlfriend, not remember it at all, and then have to rewatch it happen because some asshole decided to burn it onto a DVD?!"

Angel swiftly brought out her icy spear and threw it right into glass coffee table, shattering it and the vase on it. "Not as painful as freezing from the inside out! Eleven days, freezing bit. By. Bit. Progressively getting colder and colder until it gets to the point where you can't feel anything, and then turning into an ice statue! Not to mention the fucking rock that went straight into my heart!"

"You can't blame that on me, I didn't know you were going to be frozen!" he defended himself.

"Yeah, but you did know that I was hurt, and instead of trying to heal that, you only worried about yourself!"

"You didn't give me the chance! The day after it happened I tried to talk to you about it-"

"Yeah. And then you said right in front of Ash that I killed his father," she rebutted. Tails' pupils got smaller when she mentioned that. "Thanks for bringing that up so delicately, by the way. Must've been great for him to find out through two people arguing what turned out to be a terrible relationship-"

Tails regained his composure. "Don't try to change the subject!"

"Like you did back there?" She reminded him.

Tails groaned loudly and stared at the ceiling before looking back at her. "There's no reasoning with you!"

"And you're logic is unreasonable!" she retorted. "If there was any night where you could've done it, it shouldn't have been that one because of how much you _loved_ me-"

"But I do love you!" Tails blurted out. If there was a stop switch on this argument, that line was it. Angel's eyes widened and her face flushed. Tails' eyes widened as well after realized what he just shouted out. Her spear came back to her hand with noticing it; she was too entranced in the tens of thoughts running across her mind, so much that she didn't notice the sharp, stabbing, pain in her chest.

"I...I need to go," she said, quickly going to the door and flinging it open and stepping outside, slamming it shut. On the inside, Tails slowly sat back on his couch while exhaling. He buried his head in his hands while cursing to himself all the while. The doorknob was covered in ice.

Back outside, Angel was breathing in and out with quick breaths. Her grip on her spear got tighter as she stared at the ground. It was freezing beneath her, the ice spreading across the ground in wacky patterns. Noticing this, she stood up straight and exhaled deeply, the ice coming to a stop. She noticed that the sunrise was happening, casting a shadow on the ground. There was a cliff that hung above the ocean near Tails' house, offering a perfect view of the sunset. She saw a figure sitting on the cliff; she couldn't make out who it was because of the sunlight. Walking closer toward whoever it was, she saw the distinct three tails of Gold. He was just sitting there, staring into the amber sunset casting its final rays for the day. She took a seat next to him, letting her feet dangle off the edge. The fox acknowledged her arrival with the turn of his head.

"Hey," he said quietly to her.

"Hey," she said back.

She took a look at the sunset. It truly was the best place to watch the sunset. It wasn't uncomfortable to sit on the cliff, the sounds of the ocean below crashing against the cliff was a wonderful sound to hear, and there was no man-made objects or anything of the sort to block the view. After leaving such a stressful environment with Tails, it was a breath of much needed fresh air. "What's going on with you?" Gold asked her. It took only a second to think of a simple response.

"Feelings suck," she responded.

"Tell me about it," he agreed, casting his gaze back on the sunset. They stared in silence for a moment before he spoke up again. "Have you ever liked someone so much and did so much for them, and it all turned out to be for nothing in the end?"

She scoffed at his question. "Story of my life."

"Oh, right. That thing with...during...shit, I'm sorry."

"It's fine," she said, looking out again. Gold glanced behind him at Tails' house and could have sworn he saw something shine on the ground near his door.

"Did...did you just come from his house?"

"Yep."

Gold chuckled lightly. "By the amount of words you're saying, I'm assuming something happened."

Angel looked back down at her hands before answering. "He said that he still loves me."

Gold's eyes widened in shock. "You mean, you just waltzed in there and he spat it out?"

"No. We were arguing and it just...happened, I guess," she responded, still not knowing what really happened herself.

"What did you do after that?"

"I left."

"That's it?"

"Yep."

The conversation came to a standstill at that point. "I would ask you how you are feeling, but I know the answer is going to be that you really don't know," Gold said.

"You would be correct," she said, throwing a stone into the water below.

"Is there any way you can describe it? Anything?" he asked.

"Not...not really."

"Come on, there has to be something you can say. Talking about it can help. I'm all ears," he told her.

She sighed and tried to think of some way to put the things running amok in her mind into a coherent sentence. "It's like there's just...arrows in my head. Poisonous arrows that zoom around in my head and every time something new happens, another one is added to mix. And there's these little notes on each one and I can't read them. There's nothing I can do to stop them." Gold watched her talk as she stared at the sun and kept throwing rocks into the ocean. "But enough about me. What's wrong with you?"

Gold sighed and decided it was his turn to take a rock and throw it into the ocean. "It wasn't a date."

"Can you tell me what happened? If you don't want to, it's fine," she said.

"No, I'll tell you. I had planned on coming here to talk to Tails about it, but he's preoccupied as it would seems," Gold said, adding a sigh afterwards. "I went to Equestria to have lunch with Twilight, and when she showed up, we talked. She basically told me to stop going after her and being nice to her. That she likes Tails and has no interest in me at all. Being nice to her was pointless."

"It wasn't pointless. She probably still wants you to be nice to her as a friend," Angel pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. She said that to me. But, well...it's like this," he said, extending his open hand out toward the sun. "Imagine a knife just floating, right here in front of me. It's the most expensive and beautiful knife in the world, with amazing gems on it and golden designs laced all across it. And you try your very hardest to get it, you promise to it that you will take care of it, love it, care for it. And then the knife just," Gold gestured the knife stabbing him where his heart would be. "Stabs you in the heart and makes you instantly regret everything you have ever done to it. The knife is still in perfect condition, ready to stab you again if you try again, but you...you're dead."

"Wow," she whispered.

"And sometimes the knife isn't even in front of your eyes. It could be behind you or to the side of you, but you always know it is somewhere. And you don't know that it's going to stab you," he continued. "That's the feeling I have right now. I feel like I've been stabbed by my own love."

"Again, wow. I'm surprised you were able to think of that whole analogy right on the spot. As you can tell, I'm terrible at that."

"Yeah, well, it's not the greatest thing to come up with. Also, as an added bonus," he said sarcastically. "She basically called me a jerk."

"She just randomly called you a jerk?"

"When you boil it down, yeah."

"Did she literally straight up call you a jerk?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then what did she actually say?" she asked.

He sighed, throwing another rock. "She said that I wasn't being genuinely nice to her. That I was just being nice because I wanted to date her."

"Well, do you think that you are nice? And I mean to everyone, not just to her," she asked him.

"I think I am. I mean, I know I mess with Glimpse a lot, but I don't mean to be a jerk about it. I'm sure you have experience doing that," he said, Angel adding a chuckle. "And I think I'm pretty good with everyone else."

"Then why do you care about what she thinks about you?"

"Because I liked her. It really breaks your spirit when you hear the one person who you are the nicest to to tell you that you aren't. It makes me feel like this whole time that being a nice person and making people happy has been a waste of time; that I'll gain nothing from it. Does it even matter?"

Angel just watched him as he spoke and pick up another rock. He examined it, looking over all of its cracks, crevices and features. He took his eyes off the rock and stared at the sun and started to motion to throw the rock. Before he could, she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, listen," she said, Gold turning his head to face her. "It does matter. It matters a lot. Do you remember what you did four months ago?"

"You mean at the hospital when you were there?"

 **Flashback…**

The scene was a simple hospital foyer. The room was almost completely white; the only things not white were the furniture that was scattered about for people to use and the front counter which was made of oak wood. No one was using them at the moment, but people waiting on their family members or friends in the hospital normally would. The various hospital sounds such as the muttering of doctors to each other and various electronic noises came out of the two hallways that were to the left and right of the counter. A light green hedgehog lady was sitting behind the counter, looking through various files of the hospital patients. An electronic bell sounded as someone walked through the spinning doors and approached the counter.

"Good morning Beth, how are you doing today?" the man asked.

"I'm doing good, thanks for asking, Gold. Although, I am craving a coffee right now," she responded with a giggle.

"I hear you," Gold agreed. "However, I have a job to do, as well as you do. Who do I got for this morning?"

The lady handed the fox a clipboard that had a bunch of names written down on them.

"That's all you have for right now," she said as Gold flipped to the second page. "The first one on the list is the first door on the left side in Hallway B.

Gold stopped looking through the pages and looked at the woman. "Sounds good, thanks. I'll see you later at lunch, Beth," he said as he headed toward the right hallway.

"Wait, Gold, you forgot your coat again!" She shouted before he could walk down the hallway.

He looked at the ceiling and groaned. "But I hate wearing that!"

"You know the rules," she said sternly, now looking back at her papers.

Gold trudged over to a closet that was right next to Hallway B and opened it. There were an assortment of white coats hanging, each one with different colored hangers. He grabbed the one that was on a blue hanger and put it on, cursing to himself as he did. He then walked into the hallway and the smell of the hospital met his nose. Going into the first door on the left, he walked into two cat Mobians. One of them was obviously the mother, wearing a green dress, and the other one was a small boy wearing a yellow shirt and overalls. "Oh my goodness, thank Chaos you are here!" the mother cried out, standing out of her seat.

"Good morning ma'am, what seems to be the trouble today?" Gold asked formally.

"Well, you see, my son is deathly sick! His temperature at home was close to one hundred and ten degrees, he was soaking wet from sweating, and he keeps having this tiny cough that makes no sense!" she explained desperately.

Gold looked at the boy who was supposedly sick with a deadpanned expression. The kid gave the fox a little, but obviously fake, cough and a smile afterwards. Gold quietly sighed to himself and looked at the mother. "Ma'am, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave the room for a minute. I have some serious questions to ask your son about this. If he answers in a certain way, it won't be good." The woman gave a quick nod of the head and swiftly made her way out of the room in a panic, closing the door upon leaving. Gold leaned against the wall and gave the kid a deadpanned expression. "Alright, what is it? Math test? English essay?"

"I forgot to do a government essay that was due today and I needed another day to finish it," the kid revealed.

Gold sighed. "And I'm guessing you did the thermometer in boiling water trick?"

"And dumped water all over me to make it look like I was sweating," the kid added.

"Look, kid, I get it. I used to procrastinate on papers all the time. But I just told my...well, I just told myself that I wasn't going into school instead of faking a deadly virus. Now you got your very protective mother here in a hospital, worrying about you. Could have been a lot easier if you just explained it to her," Gold explained.

"Yeah, I guess," the kid said defeated.

"But don't get down on yourself kid. I'm gonna tell your mother that you need one day of rest just so you can finish the paper. But you go right back to school tomorrow, you hear me?"

"Okay! Oh, also," the kid said excitedly, pulling a piece of paper out of his front pocket on his overalls. "Can I pleeeeeeease have your autograph?"

"You want me to sign this?" Gold asked, to which the boy nodded furiously. "You are like, the third person to ever ask me that. Alright then," he said, taking a pen from the desk next to him and signing it. "Alright, you can come back in."

The mother quickly came back in. "What is it? What's wrong with him? How long does he have to live?"

"Ma'am, it's alright. He just has a small bug in him. He'll need to rest today, which unfortunately, means he can't go to school today. He will be fine by tomorrow," Gold explained.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I'm as sure as my name is Gold. He'll be fine, he isn't going to die," he reassured her.

"Oh thank goodness!" she said, hugging her son. "Thank you so much, I was so worried about him. He's all I have."

"It's just what I do, ma'am. Now, when you leave here, you can ask the lady in the front for a lollipop," Gold told them, which the child was very excited about. The two left the room in a hurry, which made the fox chuckle. He walked out of the room while looking on his clipboard to see who was next. The patient was in room B20, which was at the end of the hall. He started to head down there, taking a look at all the doors in the hallway. The majority of them were locked or empty, but he walked past one room that had its door slightly ajar. He paid no attention to it until a female voice called out from it.

"Hey! Is someone out there?" she yelled. This caught his attention and he started to enter the room. Upon hearing him come in, she spoke. "Oh, good, someone does hear me. Could you get me a glass of water?"

Gold walked into the room to see a light blue female hedgehog lying on a hospital bed. She had multiple tubes attached to her arm and near her heart. The TV in front of her was turned on to a channel that showcased different Pokemon battles. The fox leaned against the wall upon seeing her.

"Oh, well, hello. You're um...um..." Gold stuttered, trying to think of her name while snapping his fingers.

"Angel."

"Yeah, that's what I was trying to think of. You're from that show and I couldn't remember your name and-"

"What, you want an autograph or something? I just asked for a glass of water, not some stuttering fanboy."

"No, no, no, I was just saying...yeah. I'll go get that water for you," Gold said, quickly walking toward the door. Hanging on the back of the door was a clipboard. The clipboards on the back of all the doors had information on the patient inside and what was wrong with them. Gold grabbed it and took a look at it. "With that rock in her heart, she was sixteen milliliters of blood away from death. Dear Eon," he whispered to himself. "And her arm...hey!" he yelled to her.

"What? Do you have my water or what?" she yelled back.

"Well...no, but, it says here that you are scheduled to have your arm amputated?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am. My nerves are all dead in my arm from freezing," she answered angrily.

"Well, are you having it replaced? I have a friend who-"

"No!" she yelled. "He isn't helping me. Never again."

"How did you know I was talking about Tails?" he asked curiously, walking back to look at her. She motioned her head toward him.

"You have multiple tails like that asshole. Figured you knew him. Guess I was right," she explained.

"Oh, right," he said, looking at his own tails. "That's besides the point. Do you have anyone donating an arm or making a prosthetic one for you?

"Nope. I don't need any help. Now can I have a water, please?" she asked.

"You know, for a girl who just went through hell, died, came back just a few milliliters away from actual death, and have a useless arm, you'd think you would finally want some form of help," Gold said.

"I don't need anyone! Last time someone tried to help me, it didn't end very well," Angel said with a growl.

Gold started to head toward the right side of her bed. "Look, I have nothing to do with that stupid show, I honestly hated what the hell they did to everyone, especially you and Tails."

"I said, I don't need your help! Get away! Get my water!" she exclaimed, trying to wiggle away to no avail.

"And I hate that Phineas kid. The idiot got what he deserved in the end. Who in the right mind just decided to summon that stupid doll," Gold ranted.

"Yeah, thanks for the reminder. Now can you leave? Please?" she asked. "I'm trying to ask you nicely this time."

"Okay, fine," Gold said, putting his hands up. "But...at least let me check your arm. I do work here, you know," he insisted, pointing to his coat.

"Fine. You can't do anything to it anyway," she agreed with a huff.

The fox went to her arm and just looked at it carefully. She was watching his every move in case he decided to do something stupid. Gold carefully grabbed her arm.

"And you don't feel anything right now?" he asked.

"Not a thing. My heart hurts though, but that has nothing to do with my arm," she answered, looking at where her own heart would be. Suddenly, Gold's hand started to emit a blue light. Energy swirled around his hand and around her arm. "Hey, what are you doing?" she asked frantically. She tried to hit him with her other arm, but it was no use. However, as the energy swirled, she began to feel something in her arm. She could feel Gold's hand grabbing her arm. Her arm felt good as new. Gold let go of her arm and stumbled backwards, breathing heavily. She looked at her arm as she moved it around and opened and closed her hand. "My arm...it's okay," she said.

"Yeah," Gold replied between breaths. "I healed it."

"How did you do that?" she asked excitedly. "Actually, I don't care, I don't need an amputation!"

"Yeah. I'm going to get that water for you now," Gold said, readjusting himself and walking towards the door.

"Hey!" she called out to him. The fox stopped and turned around to face her. "Thank you," she muttered.

Gold sighed and gave her a smile. "It's just what I do."

 **End flashback…**

"Yeah, that hospital. You healed my arm even when I didn't want you to help me," she pointed out. "And a week later, what did I ask you?"

"You asked me why I did it," Gold replied.

"And what did you say?"

"I said...that with all the shit you went through, you of all people deserved the help. I said that even though Tails was my friend, what happened and what he ended up doing, or not doing, wasn't right. I said I was just being a good person."

"You see? If you weren't nice, I wouldn't be able to hit Glimpse with this arm," she said, which made Gold chuckle. "Being nice is worth it, even if someone doesn't appreciate it right away or not at all."

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right. I don't need Twilight to tell me that I'm not a good person. I got others who do think I am, so screw her!"

"That's the spirit!"

"Yeah. Now if only I could help you with your emotional problems," Gold said with a chuckle.

Angel looked at the ground beneath her. "I think you already have. Just being able to talk about it or at least have someone know what actually went down helps. I gotta do the rest myself."

Gold nodded to her. "I understand. But I'm here to talk."

"Good. Now, come on," she said, getting up. "I'm hungry and I'm betting that you didn't get to enjoy lunch with Twilight."

Just then, Gold's stomach growled and he chuckled. "You would guess correctly." The two chuckled to each other as he got up and they started to walk toward somewhere to eat.

* * *

 **There you have it folks. Yes, this is a very long chapter, almost 9000 words not including author's notes. As you can tell, a lot happened this chapter. A lot of very important and very emotional things. Very little of the "ch-ch-ch-chill".**

 **Again, huge thanks to IcyAngels for beta-reading and helping out with the emotional section, especially with Angel. I love her character and how emotion filled she and her story is. If you would like to check out the original TDU that is going to be referenced A LOT in this, be sure to check out her story, Total Drama Universe.**

 **Since I'm doing this weekly, I thought about adding a Question of the Week. Sorry Icy, kinda stealing your idea here lol.**

 _ **QOTW: What do you think of the whole Angel and Tails fiasco?**_

 **Make sure you guys answer the question, both me and Icy would love to hear your responses.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing, leave a review if you would like, and as always...**

 **EOOOOOON OOUUUTT!**


	6. Extra One

A brown hedgehog was sitting in a large library, dimly lit by the stereotypical fireplace in the background. The hedgehog had a small table next to his rocking chair with a drink and small lamp on it. He had a laptop on his lap and was watching some sort of TV show on it. The laptop started playing some old music and the screen had an arrow on it that said: "To be continued..." The hedgehog sighed and then noticed you were standing there.

"OH! Fancy meeting you here! I just got through another great episode where Jonathan...oh wait, that's a spoiler..." he stopped himself. "If you don't remember, my name is Unknown, but if you want to use my formal name, it would be Captain Long-name."

Unknown got up and walked to one of the bookshelves and grabbed a huge book that must have weighed at least three tons.

"I've just been sitting here, enjoying some books, anime and whatever drinks I like," Unknown said. "I can get anything I want or anything you want. Would you like a drink? No? I already knew you didn't want one." Unknown said to you with a wink.

He sat back down in his chair with the book on his lap and opened it up to a random page. He then looked back at the readers.

"Just a quick recap for anyone who is new or for anyone who's noticed Gold has been gone for eons...hehe, EONS," Unknown chuckled. "It's been so long that a new president has been elected! How did he get out of the safe the crew put him in? Who knows! I know the author certainly doesn't!"

"Back to that recap, Gold, Glimpse, Angel and Twilight Sparkle are on an adventure to collect all the Eon Shards! And there's a lot of tension between a certain fox and a certain icicle! Lately, though, all they have been doing is sleeping...for like a year...I wonder if I should check on them..." he wondered, stroking his chin. "Nah, I'm sure they are fine! I think they might even wake up soon!"

Unknown tossed the random book into the fire behind him.

"Thank you," the talking fireplace said.

"No problem!" Unknown replied. "That's Charlie the fireplace, he's pretty lit. Anyways, while we wait for them to wake up, why don't I tell you all a story from the past? That's right, it's time for EXPOSITION!"

 **The GG Connection**

 **Extra One**

 **Flashback...**

Gold kicked back an orb of Eon energy that was shot at him back to his opponent. The orb flew back to Ionia at light-speed, but she simply absorbed it and shot back a more powerful orb. Gold rolled forward to dodge the blast and close in on Ionia. Ionia struck the cloud floor beneath her with her staff that caused a shockwave. Gold was tossed into the air by the shock-wave but he reoriented himself in the air. Ionia sent a lance of energy at him, but Gold grabbed it in midair and used its force to propel himself forward toward Ionia. He landed a few feet from her, jumping to the side when he landed to dodge another lance from her. He rushed forward to punch her, but she caught his fist, surprising the both of them. She reacted quickly, sweeping Gold's legs out from under him. The arctic fox fell to the ground and looked up to see another lance of Eon energy pointed at his face.

"Where in the hell did you learn to catch punches like that?" Gold asked with a chuckle.

"Just because I am old does not mean I cannot learn new tricks," the goddess answered with a smirk.

"Oh come on, you can't be that old," Gold said.

"Older than you at least, and still better than you," she retorted.

"I would be better if someone trained me better," he answered with a smirk.

"I am offended," Ionia said. "Or as the cool kids say, I am triggered."

Gold laughed at her and replied, "I'm kidding. Lunch break?"

"I am quite famished," she said, offering a hand to Gold. After Gold had gotten up, Ionia snapped her fingers and suddenly a picnic basket was in front of them. Gold opened it up to find three sandwiches and two water bottles; two ham sandwiches for him, and a chicken and provolone sandwich for Ionia. The two sat down and started to eat their meals.

"That was a good practice, though," Gold commented in between bites. "I really gotta work on doing that lance thing that you did."

"I'll teach it to you one day," Ionia said, taking a sip of water. "I do have to talk to you about something serious."

"Jeez Ionia, you gotta work on your casual tone to serious tone transition," Gold commented with a chuckle. "What is it?"

"You do know what you did last week, correct?" Ionia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, I splurged on a Nintendo Switch, I get it, I should've saved my money, but I had gotten a pretty good paycheck from the hospital, but..."

"No, not that," she interrupted. "I'm talking about the girl."

"Oh, right. She has a name you know," Gold said, putting his sandwich down.

"I know, I know. You changed a lot of things when you helped her," Ionia said seriously.

"Well yeah, I saved her arm. A lot of things would have changed if I didn't do that," Gold answered simply.

"Not just that. As you may recall, I see the many possibilities and timelines that could happen as a result of your actions or lack of action."

"Yeah, I know. It's like Unknown," Gold said with a chuckle.

"I do not understand how Unknown even exists..."

"No one does."

"Right," she continued. "Anyways, there are timelines where she is still frozen. There are ones where Sonic, Tails and a bunch of other people somehow save her. More importantly, most of them do not have you within them."

"So...is this one special or something?"

"How she got unfrozen is a problem for another time. A majority of timelines still have her frozen to this day, some even have her dead within her ice cocoon," Ionia noted, making Gold wince. "The point in me saying this is, yes, this is special. I have only seen two timelines where you and Angel interact at all, and this one has you saving her arm. And the future of this one...it's certainly...dramatic..."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know as Eon Goddess I cannot tell you that. You as Eon Warrior must be prepared for it all," Ionia answered cordially.

"Have I been unprepared before? Actually, don't answer that," Gold responded, which made Ionia giggle a bit.

"Just be prepared for everything you are about to go through, Gold. A heart that has been frozen doesn't thaw easily."

"Okay, now you are just being a stereotypical cryptic guide," Gold said with a chuckle.

"I must be. What you have started cannot be undone."

"Jeez, you make it sound like what I did for her was a mistake."

"It may very well be..." she mumbled so that Gold couldn't hear her. "Now, I believe you must be going to work soon."

"Oh crap, is it two already?" Gold asked frantically.

"Being defeated by me makes time fly," Ionia said with a smile as Gold stood up.

"I'll get you next time," Gold pointed at her. He then closed his eyes and was back in his own home. "I can't believe I let her beat me...oh well, time to go be the world's greatest doctor!"

"You mean nurse?" Ionia said in his head.

"Hush you."

 **After a short while...**

Gold was jogging down the sidewalk while multiple cars whizzed past him on the street. He noticed that a couple of doctors and nurses from the hospital he worked at were outside of the hospital a couple blocks away. Gold hurried up and met with them in the front, they were all staring at the tops of the buildings in the town.

"Good afternoon everyone, what's going on?" Gold asked worryingly.

"You just missed the strangest thing Gold," a rat Mobian named Doctor Brown said. "One of our patients just escaped the hospital."

"Really? That is strange...who was it?" he asked curiously.

"Um...some light blue hedgehog, was scheduled for an arm amputation but her arm was miraculously healed..." the rat answered, which made Gold's eyes grow large. "By the way, Gold, was that you that healed her? You know major injuries are not to be healed willy-nilly."

"Fuck, you guys let Angel escape?" Gold cursed.

"We couldn't do anything about her! She even froze Frank when he tried to stop her on the way out!" Nurse Hope said, pointed towards a tiger doctor who was encased in ice near the entrance of the hospital.

"Well she has her powers back, that's good I guess..." Gold wondered to himself.

"That's not good at all! She'll kill someone! She'll freeze the world over, I saw what she could do on that TV show! She's a menace! I was against taking her in when she was first admitted!" Doctor Bradley exclaimed, a lizard Mobian.

"We help everyone, no matter where they come from," Gold said seriously, looking him in the eye. "Besides, she didn't do everything on purpose. That show looked like hell."

"Well if you think she is so good, why don't you get her? Chaos knows we can't and don't want to," Doctor Bradley said, storming back into the hospital. Gold stood there for a moment before deciding on trying to find her. If what Ionia said was true, he knew he would have to see her again and talk to her again.

"I'm gonna go and try to find and talk to her. I'll probably not find her and she'll probably try to freeze me to death, but I'll give it a shot," Gold said to everyone else before running off.

The fox ran a block ahead and used his Eon to boost his jump so he could land on the roof of a building. He scanned the tops of the houses and businesses within the town and noticed some had some ice on them. They were barely noticeable, but they were all Gold needed to find out what direction she headed in. Gold started to run across the rooftops, jumping from each one towards each ice patch he came across. Far ahead, he could see a dot of light blue also jumping across buildings. He quickly checked for Eon in the dot by closing his eyes quickly, and he could see that it was someone, most likely, Angel. The fox increased his pace, taking only about two seconds to get to the next building. The icy hedgehog came closer into his view.

"Hey! Stop!" Gold yelled out.

The hedgehog kept running across the tops of the buildings without turning back. Without looking back, she put her hand behind her and shot an icy blast at whoever was chasing her. Gold's eyes widened and he thought quickly on how to dodge it. He quickly covered his arm in Eon and let the blast hit his arm. The blast was evaporated by the Eon, but the icy wind hit Gold in the face stunning him a bit, but he kept running. Gold could see that an icy wind was starting to swirl around Angel's feet. He could also see that the buildings were coming to a stop soon. She shot another icy blast at Gold, which he rolled under, before jumping off the last building and forming a large snowflake underneath her. She almost fell off of it and the snowflake didn't look like it would last long, but she managed to stay floating on it. She quickly turned it around to face whoever was chasing her and threw her spear at her chaser. Gold hopped backward to barely avoid the spear from stabbing him in the foot. Angel realized who it was at this point.

"You? What do you want?" she asked harshly.

"You know, for someone who saved your arm, you'd think you would not try to freeze me to death," Gold said, panting a bit.

"I said thank you, what do you want? A trophy? It is your job to do that, isn't it?" Angel retorted.

"Actually no, it isn't. I'm only allowed to heal minor injuries, the normal doctors are supposed to do major stuff like your arm. You know, they have to get paid too. Plus, healing major injuries like that could actually hurt me," Gold informed her. Angel paused before answering.

"Still, I said thank you, what more do you want?" she asked.

"Nothing. I don't want anything. I was just wondering why you ran and where you are going," Gold asked nicely, pacing a bit.

"I'm leaving. I need to get out of here, away from all these people," Angel said, looking at the buildings and street behind her.

"What? You are just gonna run away from everything?"

"It's not like anyone is gonna help me here. I don't want anyone's help," she said.

"Yeah well, I helped you. I can still help you, or-"

"No! You can't help me! I don't know what you think you are, but you aren't someone that can help me. I don't know if you are some hero or something, but you can't help everyone. Especially me," Angel interrupted. Gold stood there, contemplating on what she said.

"Well, if that's what you want to believe, go ahead. I'm not gonna stop you. I wish you luck on wherever you end up going," he said and he started to walk away from her. The hedgehog turned around and looked ahead, planning on where to fly next. She had a pretty good idea where she would be off to, a certain icy castle far away from Mobius. She sighed before turn around and asking a question.

"Wait," she said, which made the fox stop. "If that was against your job and you could have hurt yourself in the process, why did you do it? I also would've thought you would hate me, you are a friend of that idiot."

The fox turned around and answered her. "Well...I thought that with all that shit you went through, you deserved the help. And you know, yeah, Tails is my friend," Angel winced when he said that. "But I know he does some pretty shitty things sometimes. He's pretty stubborn, I know that for a fact, he never likes to admit he is wrong. And what happened during that show was shitty. So I thought I would help you." The hedgehog stood there listening to what he had to say. "Now, I believe you are gonna get going. But if you do come back one day, I'll be around." Gold said finally and he started to walk away again. Angel looked at him walking away and sighed. She then flew away to wherever she was going.

* * *

Gold eventually made his way back home for the day. He sighed as he closed the door behind him, leaning against it when he did.

"Would you like to do another practice tonight, Gold?" Ionia asked in his head. Gold chuckled to himself.

"Yeah, I need to get back at you for earlier. I won't lost this-" Suddenly, Gold's eyes were filled with blue light.

 **…**

In front of him, he could see himself. He was his normal self, but with a blue and white striped scarf on. He was holding his hand out with an Eon orb in his hand. Around himself, there was something going on. He couldn't see anything around himself. Everything was only white. A constantly changing, moving white surrounded him. Gold could hear the howling wind in the background, blowing the white around the whole area. Gold then saw that ahead of his other self was another figure. It was blurry and the environment didn't make it any easier. He could make out that the other person was also holding his or her arm out. On the other person's arm, there was some gray device that was glowing orange at the end. Then he could hear both of them speaking. His other self talked first.

" _You can't!"_

" _I will!" the other person shouted over the wind._

" _You won't."_

Suddenly, his other self shot the Eon orb at the other person and the whole vision disappeared.

 **…**

Gold fell against the door behind him, panting and holding his head. He kept thinking, where was he just then, who was that other person, what were they even talking about.

"Gold? Are you quite alright?" Ionia asked him in his head.

"Did you not see what happened?" Gold asked panting.

"It seems that you have had a vision," Ionia said.

"Yeah, no shit. Did you do that?"

"I did not. Or at least, I don't think I did."

"Right...but I'm okay. We can still practice."

"Good, because I am prepared to win again."

"That's what you think," Gold said. Before he was transported to the Ion, the last thing in his mind was something Ionia said earlier.

" _A heart that has been frozen can't be thawed easily."_

* * *

 **Wow, I can't believe I was able to sit down for about two days and get a 3000 word extra done.**

 **Hey everyone, Gold the Fox here! This probably surprised a lot of you (I'm looking at you Icy :P). I'm on spring break, even though it has been constantly snowing where I live haha. My college is weird so this week is my spring break...it sucks because no one else has off this week. So I nothing to do, no one to hang out with, just relax. And what could be more relaxing than writing some GG!**

 **I've actually had GG on the brain lately, especially about the later stuff that could happen down the line. I didn't want to write an actual episode since I didn't have any ideas on what the adventure would be (It would've been in Equestria and will be next time). I also want to gauge the response from this. If I feel motivated enough, I'll at least start writing the next actual episode. I wrote this to give more backstory on how Gold and Angel have known each other for about four months in the present day of GG. I also didn't want to write a full episode with all the characters since I'm probably a bit rusty. Anyways...**

 **Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing, leave a review if you would like, and as always...**

 **EONNNN OUT!**


End file.
